The Sunflowers Dream Under The Snow PL
by RabbitHole
Summary: Future!Fic. Po bolesnym rozstaniu, Blaine stara się odnaleźć w Nowym Jorku i zapomnieć o wszystkim, co wiąże się z Kurtem. Los jednak płata mu figla - ponownie musi stawić czoła swojej przeszłości i zrozumieć Kurta, który staje się kompletnie obcą osobą.
1. Chapter 1

Nazywam się Blaine Anderson.  
>Mam siedemnaście lat i mój chłopak, Kurt, właśnie zerwał ze mną przez telefon.<br>Nigdy bym się tego nie spodziewał. Nie po nim. To on był tym, który przypominał o rocznicach. To on był tym, który na każdym kroku przypominał mi jak ważny jest dla niego romantyzm i drobne gesty. On nigdy, on nigdy... Każde zdanie zaczyna się w mojej głowie od tych dwóch wyrazów.  
>Jego głos odbija mi się po czaszce jak w koszmarze.<br>„Tak będzie lepiej."  
>Nawet nie stać go na nic lepszego. Pewnie obejrzał jakiś denny film i nauczył się kilku kwestii na pamięć. Bo po co miałby się wysilać dla kogoś takiego jak ja.<br>Wściekłość krąży mi w żyłach, ale kiedy Kurt powtarza „Blaine? Jesteś tam?" prawdopodobnie dziesiąty raz z rzędu, nic nie mówię. Po prostu zaciskam szczęki i się rozłączam. Telefon pozostaje wyłączony przez kolejny miesiąc. Moje życie to teraz tylko zamykanie i otwieranie oczu, i suma oddechów. Pewnego dnia wyrzucam telefon przez okno i potem płaczę w poduszkę, dopóki nie udaje mi się zasnąć.  
>To pierwszy raz, kiedy pozwalam sobie na łzy po naszym rozstaniu.<br>Otwieram oczy. Za oknem wciąż jest ciemno.  
>Mój kręgosłup przypomina o swoim istnieniu, posyłając iskierki bólu wzdłuż moich pleców, ale mimo to zmuszam się do oparcia na łokciach. Pocieram oczy. Kiedy byłem młodszy, wstawanie nie bolało wcale…<br>Młodszy.  
>To słowo przykuwa moją uwagę.<br>Idę do łazienki i spoglądam w lustro, ale nie poznaję osoby, którą widzę w odbiciu. Chłopak z poplątanymi włosami, cieniami pod oczami i ledwo uchylonymi powiekami nie może być mną… Nie chcę, żeby był mną. Opuszczam wzrok.  
>Uświadamiam sobie, że muszę uporządkować w głowie kilka faktów, więc zmuszam się do ponownego spojrzenia w lustro i spoglądam temu obcemu chłopakowi w oczy.<br>Wciąż nazywam się Blaine Anderson, ale zdecydowanie nie mam już siedemnastu lat. Jestem studentem, a ta ciemność za oknem, to nic innego jak nowojorska noc. Tak daleko od Ohio…  
>Mieszkanie jak moje, gdzie w nocy jest całkowicie ciemno to rzadki luksus w Nowym Jorku - nie bez powodu mówi się, że to miasto nigdy nie śpi. Latarnie, bannery, światła samochodów… W Nowym Jorku nigdy nie widać gwiazd, chyba, że mieszka się daleko od centrum miasta i ulicznego zgiełku. Nienawidzę tego. Ja sam mieszkam w typowej nowojorskiej kamienicy, a przed jasnością świateł chroni mnie tylko to, że okno w mojej sypialni wychodzi na ścianę sąsiedniego budynku. Samo mieszkanie znajduje się na przedostatnim piętrze, co nieco mnie irytuje - gdybym mieszkał piętro wyżej, mógłbym z łatwością wychodzić na dach. Ale po tym czasie, zdążyłem się już przyzwyczaić.<br>Opłukuję twarz zimną wodą, a kiedy wycieram się ręcznikiem na moment zamykam oczy, wtulając twarz w materiał.  
>Nie mam siły mierzyć się z kolejnym dniem.<br>Spoglądam na zegarek i przekonuję się, że wkrótce będzie świtać. Podnoszę roletę i otwieram okno, zamykając oczy. Czuję powiew lodowatego, zimowego powietrza na nagiej skórze i klnę głośno. No tak. Bardzo mądrze z mojej strony. Zamykam okno i przeklinam w duchu styczeń. Zimowa pogoda uniemożliwia mi często granie na rogach ulic, co czasem oznacza dla mnie parę dni głodówki. Zdarza się jeszcze, że śpiewam do kotleta w tanich barach, ale jeśli mam być szczery, więcej pieniędzy udaje mi się zarobić na rogach ulic. Kiedy mam szczęście, któraś z kelnerek jest chora, albo zwyczajnie nie przychodzi do pracy i wtedy mogę ją zastąpić. Ostatnio miałem szczęście. Od dwóch tygodni zastępuję Betty Donovan, którą znaleziono martwą w jej mieszkaniu. Fredowi, mojemu szefowi, wciąż nie udało znaleźć się za nią zastępstwa, więc pracuję za połowę jej pensji, ale co najważniejsze, udaje mi się zgromadzić sporą sumę z napiwków. Chłopak Betty wciąż przychodzi tu na piwo i wtedy przez dwadzieścia minut żali się i płacze mi w rękaw, dopóki nie znajduję w sobie siły, żeby przypomnieć mu, że muszę wracać do pracy. Kiedy mam pieniądze, stawiam mu obiad, bo doskonale wiem, że go na to nie stać. Szef wyrzucił go z roboty, kiedy przestał przychodzić na swoje zmiany. Fred bardzo lubił Betty i chyba właśnie dlatego po pewnym czasie, proponuje mu posadę. Zmywak zmywakiem, ale mężczyzna nie posiada się z radości. Nawet nie protestuję, kiedy Fred oświadcza mi, że od tej pory będę zarabiał jeszcze mniej. Zbywam to jednym wzruszeniem ramion.  
>Wiem, że muszę znaleźć lepszą pracę.<br>Ale kiedy rozmawiam z moim kolegami ze studiów, okazuje się, że wcale nie trafiłem najgorzej. Ci, którzy nie żyją na koszt rodziców, zazwyczaj sypiają za pieniądze ze zdesperowanymi kobietami czy podstarzałymi biznesmenami. Wcale ich nie oceniam. Wiem, że kiedy głód zajrzy człowiekowi w oczy, jest on zdolny do różnych poświęceń i wyrzeczeń. Tak już jest.  
>Nie mam wielu znajomych. Kiedy mam jakiś problem, zazwyczaj dzwonię do Cathy, ale poza studiami nigdy się nie spotykamy. Cathy urodziła się i wychowała w Nowym Jorku, stanowi więc nieokazaną pomoc, kiedy mam problem z dotarciem do jakiegoś miejsca. Dzięki niej przetrwałem pierwsze miesiące życia w wielkim mieście. Spotykalibyśmy się częściej, gdyby nie to, że oprócz studiów, Cathy ma na głowie swoją córeczkę, Melanie. Zaszła w ciążę w bardzo młodym wieku, a jej chłopak, kiedy tylko dowiedział się o dziecku, wyjechał z rodzicami do Los Angeles, byle jak najdalej od niej. Została sama. Nie rozmawiali ze sobą od trzech lat, czyli dokładnie od dnia narodzin Melanie, kiedy to niejaki Daniel Summers, ojciec dziecka, łaskawie raczył pojawić się w szpitalu. Cathy była zbyt dumna, żeby prosić go o jakiekolwiek pieniądze. Teraz jest wściekła na siebie i często mi o tym mówi. Dla Melanie poświęciłaby nie tylko własną dumę, ale i życie. Udało jej się przetrwać tylko dzięki swoim rodzicom, którzy nie tylko nie wyrzucili dziewczyny z domu, ale jeszcze zaoferowali opiekę nad Melanie, kiedy Cathy pójdzie już na studia.<br>Nigdy nie spotkałem Melanie, ale Cathy ma mnóstwo jej zdjęć na telefonie. Jest śliczna. Nie ma jednak w sobie nic ze swojej mamy, musiała całkowicie pójść po ojcu. Domyślam się, że Cathy musi bardzo cierpieć, kiedy co dzień patrzy na kogoś, kto w tak bolesny sposób przypomina o przeszłości. Ale dziewczyna nigdy się nie skarży. Czasem tylko, kiedy spóźnia się na zajęcia, siada koło mnie i szepcze, że z wiekiem Melanie staje się coraz bardziej zaborcza i studia nie są już tak proste jak dawniej. Dziewczynka nie chce, żeby mama zostawiała ją samą z dziadkami. Płacze i krzyczy, dopóki nie zrobi się sina na twarzy, więc Cathy musi ją uspokajać i kołysać w ramionach, dopóki nie zaśnie.  
>Nigdy bym jej tego nie powiedział, ale w takich chwilach dziękuję Bogu, że jestem gejem.<br>Co do moich dawnych przyjaciół z liceum, raczej nie utrzymujemy bliższych kontaktów. Raz wpadłem tylko na Mike'a i Tinę, którzy w przeciwieństwie do mnie i Kurta, przetrwali rozłąkę. Byli zaręczeni. Mike skończył szkołę tego samego roku, co Kurt i ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, dostał się do Julliard. Rachel dostała takiego ataku szału, że nie odzywała się do nikogo przez okrągły tydzień i nie wiem czy to przez perswazje Finna, czy perspektywę zbliżającej się rozłąki, ale ostatecznie rozpłakała się na naszym ostatnim spotkaniu, które miało miejsce w domu Willa Schuestera i przepraszała Mike'a niemal przez dwie godziny.  
>Mike i Tina zapraszają mnie czasem do siebie i wspominamy dawne czasy. Czuję dziwne ukłucie w sercu patrząc na nich i wiem, że doskonale zdają sobie tego sprawę. Do Tiny jestem dużo bardziej przywiązany, bo ostatecznie obydwoje zostaliśmy sami, kiedy nasze drugie połówki wybrały się do Nowego Jorku. To właśnie ona pocieszała mnie po rozstaniu z Kurtem i to przy niej często traciłem nad sobą panowanie. Czasem płakałem przez parę godzin, a ona po prostu głaskała mnie po głowie i szeptała uspokajające słowa. Nie pocieszała mnie. Wiedziała, że nic nie było w stanie mi pomóc. Przy naszym ostatnim spotkaniu, wyznała mi, że tamten okres był dla niej koszmarem. Każdego dnia bała się, że Mike zerwie z nią, tak jak Kurt zrobił to ze mną i że nie będzie mogła nawet się z nim pożegnać.<br>- Widać Kurt nie kochał mnie, tak jak Mike kocha ciebie – mówię wtedy.  
>Daję tym samym do zrozumienia, że nigdy więcej nie chcę do tego wracać.<br>Muszę do nich wkrótce zadzwonić, notuję sobie w głowie i siadam na brzegu łóżka, sięgając po paczkę papierosów leżącą na szafce nocnej.  
>Zapałka rozprasza na chwilę półmrok, kiedy przytykam ogień do czubka papierosa, ale gaszę ją szybko jednym ruchem dłoni. Zaciągam się ostrożnie i wypuszczam dym, który powoli zaczyna wypełniać pokój, ograniczając widoczność.<br>Rzucam palenie od dwóch miesięcy. Jak dotąd nieudolnie.  
>Cathy twierdzi, że z papierosem wyglądam seksownie.<br>Kawa, papierosy…  
>Nie pamiętam czasów, kiedy moje życie smakowało inaczej.<p>

***  
>- Tak?<br>Szumy w słuchawce. Po chwili rozlega się przerażony głos Cathy.  
>- Blaine, błagam cię, to sytuacja wyjątkowa! Mój tata miał zawał i nie mam co zrobić z Melanie! Właśnie wsiadam do taksówki, możesz podać mi swój adres?<br>Na moment mnie zatyka, ale po chwili posłusznie podaję Cathy mój adres, a ona dziękuję mi głosem pełnym wyraźnej ulgi, jakby sądziła, że byłbym zdolny odmówić. Postawiła mnie pod ścianą, musiałem się zgodzić.  
>Wietrzę mieszkanie, wiedząc, że dym papierosowy może zaszkodzić kilkuletniej dziewczynce. Jestem przerażony. Nigdy w życiu nie zajmowałem się dzieckiem, w mojej rodzinie zawsze byłem najmłodszy. Co jedzą takie małe dzieci? W co się bawią? Czy trzyletnie dzieci wciąż potrzebują pieluszek? Co ja mam do cholery zrobić?<br>Kiedy Melanie i Cathy pojawiają się w moim progu, nie zostaję wzbogacony o żadną wiedzę. Cathy wręcza mi mały różowy plecaczek i nerwowym głosem tłumaczy, kiedy dokładnie mam podać małej obiad. Daje mi również reklamówkę ze szklanym słoiczkiem, w którym znajduje się zupka. „Podgrzejesz i gotowe." Choć tyle dobrego.  
>W końcu Cathy całuje małą w policzek i macha nam obojgu na pożegnanie.<br>- Mój brat przyjedzie po nią o siedemnastej – obiecuje. – Napiszę ci jeszcze, gdzie masz ją podrzucić, jeżeli coś się zmieni, ale prawdopodobnie po prostu przyjedzie tutaj… Pa, pa, skarbie, nie sprawiaj problemów!  
>Drzwi się zamykają i zostaję sam na sam z Melanie.<br>Dziewczynka spogląda na mnie ogromnymi, zielonymi oczami, najwyraźniej oczekując, że coś powiem.  
>- Uhm… - zaczynam. – Cześć.<br>Blaine Anderson – dwudziestoletni mężczyzna, onieśmielony przez trzyletnią dziewczynkę.

***  
>Nie lubię Central Parku zimą.<br>Rączka Melanie jest bardzo mała w mojej i przez moment boję się, że ją zmiażdżę, ale dziewczynka nalega, żebym ani na chwilę jej nie puszczał. Opowiada mi chaotycznie jakąś historię o tym, jak dziadek zgubił ją kiedyś na wycieczce po jakimś miasteczku. Niewiele rozumiem z tego opowiadania, ale dziewczynkę historia zdaje się bawić, więc śmieję się razem z nią. Spoglądam na zegarek. Jest nieco po czwartej. Umówiłem się, że brat Cathy odbierze małą w kawiarni, położnej bardzo niedaleko Central Parku, żeby nie musiał jechać do mojego mieszkania przez pół miasta. Czuję się idiotycznie z różowym plecaczkiem przewieszonym przez plecy, ale spojrzenia, które rzucają mi ludzie po drodze, są jedynie pełne zachwytu.  
>„Młody tata, a jak świetnie sobie radzi!", słyszę komentarz jakiejś kobiety.<br>Jezu Chryste.  
>Nie paliłem od rana i choć niezwykle staram się nad sobą panować, na liczne pytania dziewczynki odpowiadam przez zaciśnięte zęby. Moje nastawienie zmienia się dopiero, kiedy dziewczynka wtula mi twarz w rękaw, mówiąc, że napiłaby się herbaty, bo robi jej się zimno. Oceniam wzrokiem jej zimowy płaszczyk, po czym przyklękam przy niej i ściągam szalik, owijając go wokół jej drobnej szyjki.<br>- Przecież mam już szaliczek – mówi dziewczynka. – A tobie będzie zimno.  
>- Jest mi w sam raz, nie bój się – kłamię momentalnie, ale chyba mi wierzy, bo posyła mi uroczy uśmiech, od którego jeszcze bardziej mięknie mi serce. Brak papierosa nie przeszkadza już tak bardzo. Spacerujemy dalej, coraz bardziej zbliżając się do wyjścia, bo martwię się, że małej faktycznie jest za zimno. Równie dobrze możemy już czekać w kawiarni. Dziewczynka podskakuje wesoło u mojego boku, a pomponiki jej czapeczki skaczą razem z nią.<br>- Rozsznurował mi się bucik – mówi w pewnym momencie.  
>Biorę ją pod pachy i sadzam na okolicznej ławce, a sam pochylam się i biorę w palce sznurówki. Ręce mam skostniałe z zimna i zaciskając zęby, odnotowuję w pamięci, żeby w końcu kupić rękawiczki. Ledwo udaje mi się zawiązać małej buty.<br>- Blaine, dlaczego ci dwaj panowie się całują? – pyta niespodziewanie dziewczynka i wskazuje ręką na zachodnią część parku.  
>Marszczę brwi i już chcę upomnieć małą, że to nieładnie pokazywać palcem, ale kiedy mimowolnie spoglądam we wskazanym przez nią kierunku, moje serce zamiera.<br>Nie.  
>To nie może być on.<br>Kurt Hummel śmieje się cicho i raz jeszcze muska ustami wysokiego mężczyznę, tym razem w policzek.  
>Cichy głos w mojej głowie podpowiada „Przyjrzyj mu się. To dla niego Kurt cię zostawił."<br>Mężczyzna jednak odchodzi w przeciwnym kierunku i nie udaje mi się zauważyć niczego poza jego czarnym płaszczem. Być może Kurt pomagał mu go wybrać, świetnie pasuje do jego sylwetki. Może byli razem w przebieralni i...  
>Ciekawie, ile razy Kurt wtulał się w ten materiał.<br>Ku mojemu przerażeniu, chłopak zmierza dokładnie w naszą stronę. Spogląda na nas przelotnie, ale jego wzrok skupia się głównie na Melanie, mnie dobrze nie widzi. Nie może. Oddycham z ulgą. Jego spojrzenie skupia się na moment na parze obściskującej się niedaleko nas, ale szybko odwraca wzrok.  
>Tym razem patrzy na mnie.<br>Uśmiech zamiera mu na ustach.  
>Mam wrażenie, że jego wargi wymawiają moje imię, ale z tej odległości nie mogę być pewien. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że choć dawno zawiązałem już sznurowadło, ręce wciąż mam uniesione, więc otrząsam się i ściągam Melanie z ławki. Dziewczynka momentalnie łapie mnie za rękę. Kurt obserwuje ten gest z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Biegnie w moją stronę i nim dążę zorientować się, co się dzieje, trzyma mnie w ramionach, o mało nie przewracając mnie i Melanie. Wtula twarz w moją szyję i powtarza kilka razy moje imię.<br>- Blaine, Blaine… To naprawdę ty…  
>Przez chwilę myślę, że to sen, ale w końcu dochodzę do wniosku, że to musi być jakiś bardzo nieudany żart ze strony mojej podświadomości. Śnię na jawie.<br>To nie może dziać się naprawdę.  
>Ale zapach Kurta, nieco inny niż zapamiętałem, jego ciepło, jego głos… Wszystko to za czym tak tęskniłem, naprawdę tu jest. Więc musi być prawdziwe.<br>Jestem zupełnie zesztywniały, ale w końcu głos rozsądku podpowiada mi, że należy się odsunąć. Kurt chyba dopiero teraz zdaje sobie sprawę, że właśnie rzucił się na szyję swojemu byłemu chłopakowi, bo czerwieni się mocno.  
>Chłopakowi, któremu złamał serce.<br>Przez moment czuję się jak zwierzę w potrzasku. Wcale nie chcę Kurta tutaj. Nie teraz. Nie kiedy wreszcie udało mi się ruszyć ze swoim życiem. Czuję, że Melanie ciągnie mnie za rękaw i pyta o coś, ale w ogóle nie słyszę jej głosu. Nie słyszę nic prócz głośnego dudnienia serca.  
>- Ustatkowałeś się.<br>Te słowa przywracają mnie do rzeczywistości. Kurt uśmiecha się lekko w stronę Melanie, a ona wtula twarz w moją kurtkę. Jest zawstydzona. W końcu udaje mi się odnaleźć swój głos.  
>- Ona… - mamroczę. – Ona nie jest moja.<br>Zapada cisza.  
>Nie jestem pewien czy Kurt mi wierzy.<br>Chcę stąd uciec.  
>- Ja… My… My prawdopodobnie powinniśmy się zbierać. – mówię. – Jej wujek pewnie już na nas czeka w kawiarni.<br>- Mogę iść z wami?  
>Przez chwilę myślę, że się przesłyszałem.<br>Co on do cholery wyprawia?  
>Czy nie widzi, że wcale go tutaj nie chcę? Że robię, co mogę, żeby nie zrobić mu sceny na środku parku? Że chcę uciec?<br>Czy on jest normalny?  
>- Jasne – mówię.<br>Kretyn.  
>Droga do kawiarni mija nam w milczeniu. Melanie nuci wesoło jakąś piosenkę, najwyraźniej nieświadoma całej sytuacji i ciężkiej atmosfery. W końcu dociera do mnie, że dziewczynka ma tylko trzy latka. Co ona może wiedzieć?<br>W kawiarni okazuje się, że wujek Melanie rzeczywiście na nas czekał. Wymieniamy uściski dłoni. Mężczyzna dziękuję mi za opiekę nad dziewczynką, bierze ode mnie jej różowy plecak (mam wrażenie, że Kurt tłumi chichot) i razem z nią opuszcza kawiarnię.  
>Ja i Kurt zostajemy sami.<br>Pytam go czy wciąż zamawia tę samą kawę, a on uśmiecha się lekko i kiwa twierdząco głową.  
>Pewne rzeczy się nie zmieniają.<br>Kiedy wracam, Kurt siedzi już bez płaszcza. Ma na sobie granatową koszulę, która w niesamowity sposób wydobywa błękit z jego oczu, a sam materiał – czego staram się nie zauważać – wyjątkowo ciasno przylega do jego klatki piersiowej. Wygląda jak pieprzona gwiazda filmowa.  
>Przypominam sobie, co rano zobaczyłem w lustrze i klnę w duchu.<br>Rozmowa wyjątkowo się nie klei.  
>Okazuje się, że Kurt porzucił studia, ale zdobył dobrą pracę w jakimś magazynie mody, o którym nigdy w życiu nie słyszałem. Z drugiej strony, nie był to zakres moich zainteresowań.<br>- Co ze śpiewem? Aktorstwem? – pytam go.  
>Kurt wzrusza ramionami.<br>- To nie miało przyszłości. W życiu bym się nie przebił, nie byłem wystarczająco dobry.  
>Po jego głosie poznaję, że musiał to powtarzać już wielu ludziom.<br>- Przecież ty nigdy się nie poddajesz – mówię cicho. Na moment zapada cisza. Mam wrażenie, że twarz Kurta wykrzywił spazm bólu, ale może tylko mi się wydaje.  
>- Zawsze musi być ten pierwszy raz – szepce.<br>Opowiadam mu o swojej pracy, nauce. Opowiadam mu o Mike'u i Tinie, a Kurt opowiada mi o Finnie i Rachel.  
>Rozmowa o związkach innych ludzi, może prowadzić tylko do jednego.<br>- Spotykasz się z kimś? – pyta mnie Kurt.  
>Kręcę przecząco głową. Nie widzę potrzeby, żeby mówić coś więcej. Mimo tego, co widziałem w parku, pytam go:<br>- A ty?  
>Coś w oczach Kurta jakby się zmieniło.<br>- Mam chłopaka – mówi, a ja mimowolnie czuję, jakby góra gruzu zwaliła mi się do żołądka. – Ma na imię Tom.  
>- Och – wyrywa mi się. Wprawdzie widziałem faceta w parku, ale czym innym jest usłyszeć to wprost, a czym innym spekulować. Zapada cisza, a ja wyraźnie czuję, że Kurt ocenia mnie wzrokiem, choć wcale na niego nie patrzę. – Łał.<br>Cisza wierci mi dziurę w czaszce.  
>- Łał – powtarzam się. Pięknie. – Po prostu łał. To świetnie.<br>Wiem, że Kurt mi nie wierzy, ale jest na tyle miły, że nic nie mówi. Wkładam ręce głębiej do kieszeni.  
>- Więc… - odzywam się. - Byliście już razem, kiedy my…<br>- Nie – przerywa mi gwałtownie Kurt. W jego oczach pojawia się coś na kształt hardego zacięcia. – Poznaliśmy się jakieś dwa miesiące później. W kawiarni.  
>W kawiarni. No tak.<br>Kurt oplata się ramionami.  
>- Wiem, że źle o mnie myślisz, ale nigdy, przenigdy cię nie zdradzałem, Blaine – szepcze i wbija wzrok w blat stołu. Na moment obydwaj milkniemy, bo nie mogę zaprzeczyć. Rzeczywiście, przez te trzy lata, byłem przekonany, że mnie zdradzał.<br>Mimo to, nigdy nie myślałem o nim źle. Nie do końca.  
>Kurt wskazuje ruchem głowy na moje ręce, które wciąż wepchnięte mam głęboko w kieszeni kurtki.<br>- Pamiętam ten twój gest. Robiłeś tak, kiedy czułeś się niepewny. – Uśmiecha się lekko. – Czyli bardzo rzadko.  
>- Wciąż pamiętasz takie rzeczy?<br>Kurt opuszcza wzrok.  
>- Pamiętam wszystko, co się z tobą wiąże – mamrocze. Przez chwilę mam wrażenie, że widzę w jego oczach łzy, ale to chyba tylko gra świateł.<br>Otwieram usta i natychmiast je zamykam.  
>Chcę coś powiedzieć.<br>Naprawdę chcę, ale nie wiem co.  
>Tyle razy przeprowadzałem tę rozmowę w swojej głowie. Tyle razy widziałem oczyma wyobraźni, Kurta siedzącego przede mną, dokładnie tak jak teraz.<br>Ale kiedy dochodzi do tego momentu, kiedy chcę coś powiedzieć…  
>Nagle słowa opuszczają mnie same, zupełnie niezgodnie z planem.<br>- Dlaczego ze mną zerwałeś?  
>Nastrój gwałtownie się zmienia.<br>To brzmi źle, uświadamiam sobie.  
>To brzmi jak wyrzut.<br>Mogłem darować sobie to pytanie.  
>Kątem oka, zauważam, że Kurt drgnął. Wydaje się spłoszony, jakby czegoś się bał. A więc miał wyrzuty sumienia, przychodzi mi do głowy. Prycham w myślach. O to bym go nie podejrzewał.<br>Kurt zaciska usta.  
>- Nie masz pojęcia, jak to jest – mówi cicho. – Nie masz pojęcia, jak to jest, kiedy znajdujesz się zupełnie sam, daleko od domu…<br>- Och, czyżby? – warczę, czując jak wściekłość zalewa mi żyły. Przez chwilę znów mam siedemnaście lat i ściskam w ręku bezużyteczny telefon. _Tak będzie lepiej._ Czuję się głupi i niedoświadczony. Wykorzystany. – Tak mi przykro. Faktycznie, nie mam pojęcia, jak to jest żyć samotnie w wielkim mieście.  
>- Blaine, ja…<br>- Nawet nie waż się usprawiedliwiać – zaciskam oczy i przykładam czubki palców do skroni, czując, że tracę nad sobą panowanie. – Zrób chociaż tyle i weź winę na siebie. Bo ty nie byłeś samotny, Kurt. Miałeś mnie. Mnie! Daleko stąd, ale byłem tam i czekałem na ciebie! Ale ty… Ty wolałeś mnie zostawić.  
>Kurt nic nie mówi, więc ciągnę dalej.<br>- Wiesz, co bolało najbardziej? Że nie zasłużyłem sobie nawet na godne pożegnanie. Ile zostało czasu do twojej przerwy w nauce? Miesiąc? Nie mogłeś poczekać? A może za bardzo bałeś się spojrzeć m w oczy i powiedzieć te cztery słowa, które musiały zostać powiedziane? Tylko cztery! Cztery pieprzone słowa, na które zasługiwałem! Potrzebowałem ich! Bo dzięki nim mógłbym ruszyć dalej!  
>Chcę powiedzieć te słowa, rzucić mu je w twarz, ale Kurt robi to za mnie.<br>- „Nie kocham cię już" – szepcze i wyciera łzy brzegiem rękawa. Nawet nie wiem, kiedy zaczął płakać. Powinienem czuć się z tym źle, ale nie mam siły dbać.  
>W kawiarni panuje cisza.<br>Wszyscy się na nas gapią i przez chwilę mam ochotę wybiec stamtąd, pobiec daleko stąd, jak najdalej od Kurta, jak najdalej od przeszłości.  
>Ale Kurt unosi wzrok i przekrwionymi oczami posyła mi wiadomość.<br>„Ignoruj ich."  
>Tyle mogę dla niego zrobić.<br>Kiedy ludzie zdają sobie sprawę, że przedstawienie skończone, coraz śmielej powracają do porzuconych konwersacji. Ja i Kurt milczymy.  
>W końcu, kiedy zastanawiam się czy nie powinienem udać, że muszę lecieć, zauważam, że rękaw Kurta się odwinął.<br>Nie byłoby w tym nic nadzwyczajnego, gdyby nie to, że skóra na jego nadgarstku ma sinawą barwę.  
>Odruchowo chwytam go za rękę i ignorując jego protesty, podciągam rękaw dalej. Siniak zdecydowanie za bardzo przypomina ślad po dłoni.<br>Kiedy Kurt wyrywa rękę z mojego uścisku, nawet nie reaguję. Po prostu patrzę się na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami.  
>Nawet nie wiem od czego zacząć.<br>- To nie tak jak myślisz – mówi Kurt.  
>- A co myślę? - odpowiadam pusto.<br>- Że jestem w jakimś chorym… pełnym przemocy związku. Myślisz, że dałbym sobą pomiatać?  
>Tak, myślę, ale nie mówię tego na głos.<br>- Więc kto ci to zrobił? - pytam zamiast tego.  
>Kurt zaciska usta.<br>- Tydzień temu zostałem obrabowany.  
>- Och, naprawdę – cedzę.<br>- Nie kłamię!  
>- Oczywiście.<br>Zapada cisza.  
>- Tom to dobry chłopak – zaczyna Kurt. Czuję, że jest nieco poirytowany. – On tylko…<br>-…tylko czasem traci panowanie nad sobą.  
>Kurt zaciska dłonie w pięści i bierze głęboki oddech.<br>- Nie, Blaine – mówi nieco spokojniejszym tonem. - Przyznaję, Tom… Tom nie jest tobą. Czasem jest porywczy. Ale nigdy, przenigdy by mnie nie skrzywdził.  
>Wbijam wzrok w blat stołu.<br>Z jakiegoś powodu tym razem mu wierzę.  
>Przypominam sobie uśmiech, jakim obdarzył go Kurt, zanim pocałował go w policzek i zaciskam usta. Kocha go, to było widać. Dlaczego tak ciężko jest mi zaakceptować fakt, że Kurt jest szczęśliwy z kimś, kto nie jest mną?<br>- Zmieniłeś się – odzywa się cicho.  
>- I kto to mówi – posyłam mu nieznaczny uśmiech, żeby zatrzeć złe wrażenie. – Wytarłeś twarz o rękaw. Dawny Kurt Hummel zrobiłby ci półgodzinny wykład o tym jakże drogocennym materiale i szanowaniu ubrań.<br>Udaje mi się rozbawić Kurta, co z jakiegoś powodu sprawia mi radość.  
>Być może to ślady na jego ręku, a być może przypominają mi się dawne czasy, ale teraz mam w sobie więcej współczucia dla chłopaka przede mną.<br>Nie pytam nawet, co się we mnie zmieniło. Doskonale wiem, że nie pozostało we mnie nic z dawnego Blaine'a Andersona. I zarówno ja, jak i Kurt, zdajemy sobie sprawę, czyja to wina.  
>- Blaine – odzywa się w pewnym momencie. – Ja… Ja muszę zapytać. Wybacz, że tak prosto z mostu… Ale nawet nie wiem czy się jeszcze spotkamy. I to… To egocentrycznie z mojej strony. To pytanie. Bo… Bo to niemożliwe, żebyś… Ale muszę wiedzieć.<br>Milczę, czekając aż w końcu się wysłowi. W końcu Kurt unosi wzrok i zaciska dłonie wokół kubka z kawą.  
>- Czy wciąż mnie kochasz?<br>Moje serce przyspiesza mocno.  
>Dopiero kiedy opuszcza mnie pierwsza fala zaskoczenia, dociera do mnie, jak głupie było to pytanie. Widzę, że Kurt myśli to samo, bo czerwieni się mocno i mamrocze coś pod nosem.<br>Nie chcę zranić jego uczuć, więc mówię prawdę.  
>- Kochałem cię przez długi czas – odzywam się i patrzę gdzieś w bok. – Wcale nie chciałem przyjechać do Nowego Jorku, ale wiedziałem, że ty tu jesteś i… Sam nie wiem na co miałem nadzieję. Przez pierwsze kilka miesięcy przeszukiwałem tłumy, żeby znaleźć twoją twarz. Czasem wydawało mi się, że gdzieś mignęły mi te niebieskie oczy, ale… Ale potem okazywało się, że to tylko wyobraźnia płatała mi figle.<br>Wyciągam ręce z kieszeni i wykręcam niezręcznie dłonie.  
>- Nie wiem dokładnie, kiedy się poddałem – mówię. – Chyba jakiś rok temu. Być może wtedy, kiedy zacząłem palić. Może trochę wcześniej.<br>- Palisz?  
>- Niestety.<br>Przez chwilę patrzymy na siebie niezręcznie i obydwaj w tym samym momencie odwracamy wzrok.  
>Uświadamiam sobie, że tak to właśnie jest.<br>Nie kocham już Kurta.  
>A on nie kocha mnie.<br>Potrzebowałem tego spotkania, żeby to sobie uświadomić.  
>Patrząc na niego, nie czuję miłości. Czuję jedynie gniew i może odrobinę rozżalenia.<br>Kurt wydaje mi się taki mały w tym krześle. Zdaje się kompletnie wyżarty przez własną przeszłość. Przedtem mi to umknęło. Być może właśnie to ma wpływ na moją decyzję. Sięgam do kieszeni po długopis, który zawsze noszę ze sobą na wypadek weny, po czym sięgam po serwetkę i wypisuję na niej mój adres oraz numer telefonu.  
>- Trzymaj – mówię. – Na wypadek, gdybyś chciał się jeszcze spotkać.<br>Żegnamy się nieco oschle i zostawiam Kurta samego przy stoliku.  
>Przy drzwiach odwracam się jeszcze na moment, by ostatni raz spojrzeć na chłopaka, którego mimo wszystko miałem nadzieję już nigdy nie zobaczyć.<p>

***  
>Kurt pojawia się w progu mojego mieszkania tydzień później.<br>Akurat stroję moją gitarę, a wieczorem idę do pracy, ale on zapewnia, że nie zajmie mi dużo czasu.  
>Przez całe spotkanie nic nie mówi. Ja też nie.<br>I tak to się toczy.  
>Przez kolejny miesiąc przychodzi do mnie co tydzień i po prostu ze mną jest. Ja palę papierosa, albo stroję gitarę, a on mnie obserwuje. Nie mówimy do siebie nic prócz „Cześć", a potem „Do zobaczenia."<br>Pewnego razu, zaczynam cicho grać dla niego na gitarze. On rozpoznaje piosenkę i śpiewa cicho razem ze mną.

_Cinder and smoke _  
><em> You'll ask me to pray for rain <em>  
><em> With ash in your mouth <em>  
><em> You'll ask it to burn again<em>

Potem ja zapalam papierosa, a on jak zwykle przygląda się każdemu mojemu gestowi. Tym razem jest dużo bliżej mnie niż zwykle. Opiera mi twarz na ramieniu i wtula się w moje ciało.  
>Wyjątkowo nie protestuję.<br>W końcu pewnego tygodnia, Kurt się nie pojawia.  
>Spodziewałem się tego, bo w końcu jak długo można spotykać się z kimś w taki sposób. Cisza raczej nie jest postrzegana jako najpopularniejsza zabawa towarzyska. Mimo to, czuję się trochę zraniony. Siedemnastoletni Blaine płacze gdzieś tam w środku, podczas gdy ten dwudziestoletni zwiększa jedynie liczbę papierosów.<br>Kolejny tydzień mija, a we mnie odradza się nadzieja.  
>Kurt jednak nie przychodzi.<br>Wszystko zmienia się pewnego wyjątkowo zimnego wieczora pod koniec lutego. Śnieg uderza w okiennice, nie mogę nawet wybrać się do pracy. Dzwonię do Freda i zaczynam się tłumaczyć, ale on nie ma mi za złe. Sam też utknął w domu. Bar nieczynny.  
>Ruszam do kuchni, żeby zaparzyć sobie herbaty zastanawiając się, co zrobić z wolnym wieczorem, ale zatrzymuje mnie dziwny dźwięk dochodzący z korytarza.<br>Ktoś puka do moich drzwi.  
>Robi to na tyle cicho, że siedząc w sypialni, prawdopodobnie niczego bym nie usłyszał. Kładę telefon na komodzie i szybkim ruchem otwieram drzwi. Zamieram.<br>Kurt opiera się o ścianę i widać, że wiele go kosztuje, żeby zachować równowagę. Jest siny i skostniały z zimna. Nie ma na sobie kurtki.  
>- Jezu Chryste – szepczę i łapię go w pasie. Stracił przytomność. Uginam się pod jego ciężarem i z trudem donoszę go na kanapę. Mam zamiar dzwonić na pogotowie, ale Kurt trzepocze powiekami, zupełnie jakby wyczuł, o czym myślę.<br>- Żadnych… Żadnych lekarzy – mamrocze. Z trudem opiera się na łokciach.  
>Biegnę do kuchni i nastawiam czajnik. W oczekiwaniu na wodę, sięgam do apteczki i wyjmuję stamtąd aspirynę. Rozpuszczam ją szybko i zanoszę Kurtowi. Pomagam mu przytrzymać kubek i zmuszam go, żeby wypił wszystko, po czym wracam do kuchni i nastawiam herbaty. Nie znam się na medycynie, ale w mojej głowie, to działanie ma sens. Idę do sypialni i wyciągam świeże ręczniki oraz suche ubranie. Wracam do salonu, kładę wszystko na kanapie i na moment zamieram.<br>Wiem, co muszę zrobić i wcale mi się to nie podoba.  
>Rozbieram Kurta do naga, ręcznikami rozcierając jego sine ciało. Gdybym miał wannę, sprawa byłaby dużo prostsza. Nie ma szans, żeby Kurt ustał pod prysznicem. Otulam go szczelnie kocem i wracam do kuchni po herbatę, do której dodaję łyżkę miodu. Kurt grymasi.<br>- Nie chcę… - mamrocze. – Nie potrzebuję…  
>- Pij.<br>W końcu Kurt się poddaje i pozwala mi na podanie sobie herbaty. Opiera się o moją klatkę piersiową i zamyka oczy dygocząc z zimna.  
>- Chodź, Kurt - szepczę. – Pójdziemy do sypialni.<br>Oczywiście, Kurt nie ma siły, żeby wstać, więc biorę go na ręce. Kładę go na łóżku, a on przypatruje mi się spod półprzymkniętych powiek. Oddycha bardzo ciężko i nie przestaje się telepać.  
>Przychodzi mi do głowy pewien pomysł.<br>Rozbieram się do bielizny i razem z Kurtem kładę się pod kołdrą. Widziałem to w jakimś filmie i wcale nie jestem pewien czy podziała, ale w tej chwili interesuje mnie tylko to, żeby Kurtowi było ciepło. Jego ciało jest tak lodowate, że wiele wysiłku kosztuje mnie zostanie przy nim, ale mimo to się nie odsuwam.  
>Kiedy Kurt opiera się o moją klatkę piersiową i zasypia, zostaję sam na sam z ponurymi myślami i pytaniami, na które przez długi czas miałem nie otrzymać odpowiedzi.<br>Co Kurt robił w taką pogodę w samym swetrze?  
>Gdzie był wtedy jego chłopak?<br>Co do cholery mu się przytrafiło?

***  
>Kiedy budzę się następnego ranka, przez chwilę jestem zaskoczony bliskością drugiego ciała. Dopiero po kilku sekundach przypomina mi się cały wczorajszy wieczór i już wiem, kogo zobaczę po uniesieniu powiek. Na to jestem przygotowany. Jednak zdecydowanie nie jestem przygotowany na ciepłe usta wędrujące po moimi ramieniu.<br>- Kurt.  
>Otwieram oczy.<br>Kurt przechodzi do mojej szyi i zaczyna delikatnie ssać skórę. Przez krótki moment moje serce przyspiesza. Wspomnienia uderzają mnie tak gwałtownie, że muszę wziąć głębszy oddech.  
>- Kurt, przestań – udaje mi się powiedzieć.<br>On mnie ignoruje.  
>Przewraca mnie na plecy i zaczyna schodzić ustami wzdłuż mojej klatki piersiowej. Kiedy dochodzi do moich bokserek, wsuwa palce pod materiał i ściąga je jednym szybkim ruchem.<br>- Kurt!  
>Zaczyna składać pocałunki wzdłuż mojej erekcji i bez ostrzeżenia bierze mnie w usta. Mój głośny jęk odbija się od ścian, a nienawiść do samego siebie na moment odbiera mi mowę.<br>- Kurt… - jęczę. – Masz chłopaka…  
>To skutkuje.<br>Odsuwa się ode mnie.  
>Przytula kolana do klatki piersiowej i zaczyna kołysać się w tył i wprzód.<br>- Już nie – szepcze. - Zostawił mnie. Dlatego… Dlatego tu jestem. Wyrzucił mnie z domu.  
>Przez chwilę sens tych słów do mnie nie dociera.<br>- Co zrobił?  
>Kurt wybucha płaczem.<br>Biorę go w ramiona i kołyszę, dopóki znowu nie zaśnie. Znów jest rozpalony.  
>Przez chwilę przychodzi mi do głowy, że moja nieoczekiwana pobudka była czymś w rodzaju zapłaty za gościnę.<br>Robi mi się niedobrze.  
>Gorączka Kurta utrzymuje się przez kolejne dni, ale mimo tego, chłopak nie rezygnuje z prób uwiedzenia mnie. Zdaje się przy tym kompletnie nie przyjmować do wiadomości faktu, że wciąż jest chory. Tymczasem śnieżyca ani na moment nie ustępuje, a ja staję się więźniem własnego domu.<br>Wkrótce muszę wrócić do pracy, ale Kurt nie ma nic przeciwko. Wciąż jest przeziębiony, jednak nie na tyle, by nie dał sobie rady sam.  
>Zmiana mija szybko i nim zdążę się obejrzeć, już wracam do mieszkania. Witam się przelotnie z Kurtem i idę do łazienki, gdzie zrzucam z siebie ubranie. Chcę wejść pod prysznic, kiedy zdaję sobie sprawę, że zapomniałem z pokoju pidżamy. Niech to szlag, jak zwykle. Z tym, że wcześniej mogłem przemaszerować tam nago. Teraz nie jestem sam. Dlatego owijam się w pasie ręcznikiem i wracam do sypialni.<br>Widok na łóżku odbiera mi mowę. Zamieram. Mój ręcznik opada na podłogę, ale brakuje mi siły by go podnieść.  
>Kurt leży zupełnie nagi w moim łóżku z nogami rozszerzonymi zachęcająco i oczami błyszczącymi nienaturalnie od gorączki. Oddycha bardzo szybko i nierówno. Być może właśnie to pozwala mi zachować zdrowy rozsądek.<br>- Nie – mówię.  
>To zabawne.<br>Kurt nawet niczego nie powiedział, ale wciąż rozumiemy się bez słów. Oczywiście, te kilka lat temu nigdy nie przydarzyłaby się taka sytuacja. Kurt nie leżałby w moim łóżku w takiej pozycji i z takim wyrazem twarzy. Ten Kurt był mi zupełnie obcy. Mój Kurt szeptał „Kochaj się ze mną."  
>Mężczyzna w moim łóżku żąda, żeby się z nim pieprzyć.<br>- Wiem, że chcesz – mruczy, a mój wzrok z trudem wędruje ku jego twarzy. Policzki Kurta są czerwone, ale nie jest to zdrowy, nieśmiały rumieniec. To tylko gorączka. Gdyby nie to, myślałbym, że jest duchem z przeszłości, zaledwie wspomnieniem, a ja sam dawno już zwariowałem. Uspokaja mnie to. W końcu duchy nie chorują.  
>Z trudem odnajduję swój głos.<br>- Nie chcę.  
>Wciąż jestem nagi i zdaję sobie sprawę, że moja erekcja zadaje kłam słowom. Wiem jednak, że dam radę. Siadam koło Kurta na łóżku i przykładam mu dłoń do czoła, ignorując jego rozczarowaną minę. Temperatura nieco już opadła, ale wciąż jest rozpalony.<br>- Rozpuszczę ci aspirynę – mówię. – Postarasz się zasnąć?  
>Kurt nie odpowiada.<br>Z siłą szokującą jak na chorego, chwyta mnie za biodra i pociąga ku sobie.  
>Tym jednym, prostym manewrem, wygrywa całą bitwę.<br>Nie dbam o to, że jest chory.  
>Nie dbam o to, że nie powinienem.<br>W tej chwili nie obchodzi mnie nawet czy Kurt mnie wykorzystuje.  
>Mogę zastąpić tego dupka, który go zostawił.<br>Mogę sprawić, że Kurt poczuje się lepiej.  
>Mogę znów go pokochać.<br>Nasze usta zderzają się ze sobą i przez chwilę ciężko powiedzieć, kto jest na górze, a kto jest na dole. Cały świat wiruje. To nie są pocałunki, do których przywykłem i to nie jest Kurt, jakiego zapamiętałem. Ale kiedy łączymy razem nasze biodra, a Kurt odrzuca głowę do tyłu z moim imieniem na ustach, przestaje mnie to obchodzić. Czasem tylko rozum odzyskuje władzę, bo nie całkiem wszystko rozumiem. Ciało Kurta jest niesamowicie gorące pod moim. Nie mogę pojąć, jak może tego chcieć. Gdyby nie to ciepło bijące od jego ciała, myślałbym, że tylko symuluje. Jak można być tak chorym i wciąż mieć siłę, żeby robić z kimś takie rzeczy? O chęci nie wspominając. Przez jeden krótki moment, chcę go o to zapytać, chcę zaprotestować, ale Kurt zamyka mi usta pocałunkiem i przewraca mnie na plecy, żeby znaleźć się nade mną. Siada na mnie okrakiem i ponownie opuszcza swoje biodra na moje, przygważdżając mi nadgarstki do materaca, żeby mieć pewność, że ma nade mną władzę. Nawet nie udaję, że jest inaczej.  
>- Gdzie…? – pyta.<br>- W-w szafce nocnej – mamroczę zrezygnowany. – Pierwsza szuflada.  
>Kurt uśmiecha się lekko i pochyla tułów, żeby bez schodzenia ze mnie, sięgnąć po prezerwatywy i lubrykant. Cofa swoje biodra i siada mi na nogach.<br>- Pozwól mi… - szepczę, ale Kurt tylko uśmiecha się znowu i kręcąc głową, przykłada sobie palec do ust.  
>- Ciii.<br>Wygląda na to, że tej nocy nie mam nic do powiedzenia.  
>Obserwuję jak wsuwa sobie palec między pośladki, najpierw jeden, potem drugi i zaczyna wolno nimi poruszać. Nigdy wcześniej czegoś takiego nie widziałem. Kurt odrzuca głowę do tyłu i zamyka oczy. Wygląda niesamowicie z tymi różowymi policzkami, strużkami potu spływającymi po twarzy i długim rzęsami rzucającymi cienie na jego jasną skórę. Po coraz głośniejszych jękach, poznaję, że doskonale zna swoje ciało, a kiedy wsuwa w siebie trzeci palec, przez chwilę mam ochotę zrzucić go z siebie i przywiązać do łóżka. Nie robię tego jednak. Głównie dlatego, że wcale nie jestem pewien czy bym z nim wygrał.<br>W końcu Kurt nasuwa mi prezerwatywę i rozsmarowuje lubrykant wzdłuż mojej rosnącej erekcji. Drażni się przy tym ze mną, czubkami palców zahaczając o wszystkie czułe miejsca, ale cała nienawiść, jaką do niego czuję, zostaje zagłuszona, kiedy unosi biodra i pozwala mi w siebie wejść.  
>Przez chwilę mam wrażenie, że zatrzymał się czas.<br>Kurt znów ma zamknięte oczy, a po jego mocno zaciśniętych powiekach poznaję, że jeszcze nie do końca się przyzwyczaił do mojego rozmiaru. Chcę coś powiedzieć, ale on chyba to wyczuwa, bo bez słowa unosi palec, gestem tym mówiąc mi „Nie." Nie protestuję. Wreszcie Kurt unosi powieki i uśmiecha się delikatnie, po czym pochyla się nade mną i składa mi długi pocałunek na ustach. Kiedy się odsuwa, twarz ma skupioną i przygryza lekko dolną wargę, dokładnie w ten sam sposób, jaki zapamiętałem. Wspomnienia na moment zamykają mi oczy, ale odpędzam je szybko. Tamci Kurt i Blaine odeszli dawno temu.  
>Kurt przytrzymuje dla równowagi rękami ramę łóżka i unosi lekko biodra, tylko po to, żeby za chwilę ponownie opaść w dół. Nie wiem czyj krzyk jest głośniejszy, mój czy jego, ale już po chwili jęczymy obaj, kiedy wpadamy powoli w stały rytm i poddajemy się mu bez słowa. Łóżko trzeszczy głośno pod nami, więc chwytam się rozpaczliwie tego dźwięku, żeby upewnić się, że to nie jest sen, że ten piękny chłopak naprawdę jest nade mną. Kurt nawet nie próbuje mnie już uciszać. Trzymam mu ręce na biodrach i wbijam paznokcie w jego jasną skórę, ale on zdaje się tego nie zauważać, a może po prostu chce, żeby został na nim jakiś ślad. Może sam potrzebuje uwierzyć, że to się dzieje naprawdę.<br>Kiedy sięgam ręką między jego nogi, odtrąca moją rękę i ponownie unosi palec do ust, przypominając, kto tu ma władzę.  
>„Możesz tylko leżeć", zdaje się mówić.<br>Opuszczam ręce.  
>Kurt zamyka oczy i odrzuca głowę do tyłu, coraz szybciej poruszając dłonią wzdłuż swojej erekcji. Widok ten doprowadza mnie do szaleństwa, więc staram się skupić na jego twarzy. Idealna, zazwyczaj blada skóra, wciąż przykryta jest rumieńcami, a usta co jakiś czas powtarzają moje imię jak litanię. W tej chwili nie wiem, co jest bardziej czerwone - wargi Kurta czy jego policzki.<br>Raz jeszcze wykrzykuje moje imię, a jego ręka zwalnia.  
>Gdy Kurt trzepocze powiekami i przygryza wargę tak mocno, że zaczyna płynąć z niej krew, przechodzi mi przez głowę, że nigdy nie widziałem nikogo tak przeżywającego orgazm.<br>Opada na moje ciało, a ja sam dochodzę wkrótce po nim, przejeżdżając mu paznokciami wzdłuż pleców. Przez moment leżymy tak jeden na drugim, nie zdolni do wykonania jakiegokolwiek ruchu i słuchamy głośnego bicia swoich serc. Zasypiam pierwszy, a może zasypiamy jednocześnie. Nie wiem. Resztkami świadomości wyczuwam oddech Kurta na swojej szyi. Chyba coś do mnie szepcze, ale nie mam siły, by go wysłuchać.  
>Kiedy kolejnego dnia budzę się z gorączką, wcale nie jestem pewien czy cała ta noc jedynie mi się nie przyśniła. Miewałem już różne sny. Ale potem przychodzi kolejna fantazja. I następna. I następna. A ślady na biodrach Kurta nigdy nie bledną. Oczywiście, moje fantazje nie przychodzą od razu, pojawiają się dopiero po paru dniach, kiedy gorączka zaczyna ustępować. Potem dowiaduję się od Kurta, że to wszystko działo się naprawdę i nie do końca wiem, co z tym faktem zrobić. Sam Kurt zdrowieje dużo szybciej i zajmuje się mną, kiedy nie mam siły wstać z łóżka. Teraz to on proponuje mi aspirynę. Przez kolejny tydzień, w zależności od samopoczucia, na przemian chorujemy i kochamy się, gdy już wracają mi siły.<br>Potem zostaje nam tylko seks.  
>Bardzo mało rozmawiamy.<br>Czasem Kurt płacze w moich ramionach, a ja głaszczę go po włosach, dopóki nie zaśnie. O nic nie pytam. Przez sen szepcze imiona, imiona mi obce i nie do końca chcę wiedzieć, jakie miejsce zajmowali ci ludzie w życiu Kurta. Boję się jego przeszłości, tak jak i on zdaje się jej obawiać. Dlatego częściej mówimy o przyszłości, okazjonalnie o tym, co mamy tu i teraz.  
>Czasem po prostu leżymy koło siebie, nie mówiąc nic.<br>Ani przez moment nie przestaję się zastanawiać, co się z nami stało.  
>Jesteśmy dla siebie nawzajem sposobem na zapomnienie o przeszłości. Tego jestem pewien.<br>Zapach Kurta miesza się w mojej pamięci z zapachem seksu.


	2. Chapter 2

Nasza pierwsza kłótnia ma miejsce w miesiąc po przenosinach Kurta, choć w zasadzie ciężko jest tu mówić o jakiejkolwiek przeprowadzce. Kurt wciąż nie odzyskał swoich rzeczy, a ja nie mam serca mu o tym przypominać by nie wywołać przykrych wspomnień. Któregoś dnia po idziemy razem na zakupy, gdzie kupujemy wszystko, od szczoteczki do zębów i kremu do golenia począwszy, poprzez ubrania, a na składance z piosenkami Barbry Streisand kończąc. Kurt kupuje mi też nowe struny do gitary, a ja uśmiecham się mimowolnie, bo są to te same, które kupowałem jako nastolatek. Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio takich używałem.  
>Kiedy wracamy do domu, Kurt stawia torby na podłodze w kuchni i uśmiecha się do mnie.<br>- Skoro już jesteśmy przy pieniądzach – mówi. – Ile jestem ci winien?  
>Marszczę brwi i otwieram lodówkę, do której wsadzam nasze zakupy ze supermarketu.<br>- Winien za co? – pytam.  
>Kurt wywraca oczami.<br>- Mieszkam tu już prawie miesiąc, a choć jesteś pełen uroku osobistego, to nie wierzę, że mieszkasz tu za darmo – mówiąc to, zaczyna wyliczać na palcach. - Rachunki, czynsz, jakieś dodatkowe opłaty… Po prostu powiedz ile, to podzielimy się po połowie.  
>Cholera.<br>Powoli zamykam lodówkę, żeby dać sobie czas do namysłu, a w końcu siadam przy stole i przesuwam dłonią po włosach. Nie chodzi tu tylko o głupi dylemat moralny w rodzaju „Nie będę przyjmował od nikogo pieniędzy." Po prostu przegapiłem moment, kiedy sprawa przybrała tak poważny obrót. Mieszkam z Kurtem, uświadamiam sobie. Moim byłym chłopakiem. Jak do tej pory nie przeprowadziliśmy na ten temat żadnej rozmowy i być może należałoby. W zasadzie, poza wymianą różnych grzeczności i prośbami w rodzaju „Przesuniesz się?", „Podasz mi sól?", „Podzielisz się kołdrą?", nie rozmawiamy wcale. Raz tylko zapytałem go któregoś ranka, kiedy wraca do pracy („Wziąłem zaległy urlop") i rozmawiamy wtedy dłużej o tej przykrej powinności, ale poza tym, równie dobrze mógłbym mieszkać z kimś obcym.  
>Obcym, z którym uprawia się seks i dzieli się jedno łóżko, poprawia mnie cichy głos w mojej głowie.<br>Kurt zaczyna wyciągać czyste naczynia ze zmywarki, a ja wciąż nie wiem, co powiedzieć. Zmywarkę kupiliśmy razem tydzień wcześniej na jego specjalne życzenie, bowiem ja sam nigdy nie widziałem sensu w posiadaniu takowej, jako, że jedna osoba nie robi takiego bałaganu. W zasadzie, gdyby się nad tym zastanowić, mogłem spokojnie się obyć bez naczyń w ogóle. Jadałem głównie w barze, w dni wolne zaś zamawiałem chińszczyznę, którą jadłem pałeczkami z niewielkiego pudełeczka. Tak bardzo wszystko się zmieniło, kiedy usłyszałem ciche pukanie do drzwi tamtego chłodnego wieczora. Dopiero teraz to sobie uświadamiam.  
>I jeżeli przyjmę jego pieniądze, myślę teraz, uczynię z nas współlokatorów. To dobra rzecz. W końcu nie jesteśmy razem. I być może w ten sposób rozwiązałbym kolejny problem – tego, jak siebie i Kurta definiowałem.<br>- Podliczę wszystko i jak wykombinuję, jak to podzielić na pół, dam ci znać – mówię i zadowolony z siebie, sięgam po popielniczkę i paczkę papierosów, które leżą na stole. Kurt uśmiecha się promiennie, choć widzę, że jego oczy krytycznie wpatrują się w papierosa, którego właśnie obracam między palcami. Jednakże cokolwiek chodzi teraz po jego głowie, decyduje się zachować to dla siebie.  
>- Świetnie – mówi tylko i sięga po szmatkę, wycierając z filiżanki niewidoczny dla mnie brud, który on najwyraźniej zauważył. Nagle jego dłonie nieruchomieją. Przygryza wargę i odstawia filiżankę do szafki kuchennej. Jego palce zaciskają się nerwowo na szmatce, kiedy nagle obraca się w moją stronę.<br>- Blaine, co my do jasnej cholery robimy? – pyta udręczonym głosem, po którym poznaję, że w przeciwieństwie do mnie, zastanawiał się nad tym od dłuższego czasu. – Kim my dla siebie jesteśmy?  
>Przez chwilę wpatruję się w niego poprzez dym papierosowy, który wydobywa się leniwie z moich ust. Zastanawiam się, jak uniknąć odpowiedzi na to pytanie i wtedy też uświadamiam sobie, że to właśnie robię odkąd tylko Kurt ze mną zamieszkał. Przez ostatni miesiąc, gdy zaczynało się robić zbyt poważnie, ściągaliśmy z siebie ubrania i uprawialiśmy seks, najczęściej w tym samym miejscu, w którym akurat się znajdowaliśmy. Prawdopodobnie nie ma już w tym mieszkaniu miejsca, w którym byśmy się nie pieprzyli i nie ma pozycji, której byśmy nie próbowali. A wszystko to tylko po to, żeby zagłuszyć to jedno pytanie, zadane przed chwilą przez Kurta.<br>Co my do jasnej cholery robimy?  
>I drugie, bardziej istotne, jeszcze nie wypowiedziane.<br>Co dalej?  
>Nie odpowiadam, więc Kurt mówi dalej.<br>- Nie jesteśmy parą, prawda? – mówiąc to, siada obok mnie przy stole. Przytakuję. – I nie chcemy być?  
>Raz jeszcze twierdząco kiwam głową. Kurtowi chyba nieco ulżyło.<br>- Ale wciąż… Chyba musimy przedyskutować jak to… – wskazuje na przestrzeń pomiędzy nami. -…nazwać.  
>- Seksem na zawołanie? – podsuwam.<br>Kurt spogląda na mnie ciężko.  
>- To naprawdę nie jest zabawne, Blaine.<br>- Nie wątpię.  
>- Blaine, ja…<br>- Mam przestawić sytuację jasno? – przerywam mu poirytowany. – W porządku. Chcesz zapomnieć o swoim chłopaku, więc pozwalasz mi się pieprzyć każdego wieczora, jakbyś wierzył, że dzięki temu uda ci się wymazać przykre wspomnienia. A ja udaję, że jestem równie naiwny jak ty, bo seks jest zajebisty, a ty jesteś naprawdę dobry w łóżku. Plus nie masz się gdzie podziać, więc mamy dwie pieczenie na jednym ruszcie. Pominąłem coś?  
>Kurt wstaje, wrzuca szmatkę do zlewu i spogląda na mnie wściekle:<br>- Więc czego ode mnie oczekujesz? Mam się wynieść? Tego chcesz? W porządku, zadzwonię tylko…  
>- Dobrze wiesz, że nie o tym mówię! – warczę i gaszę papierosa w popielniczce, może za bardzo przyciskając go do szklanego dna, bo na powierzchni pojawia się rysa. – Po prostu mam tego kurwa dosyć! Mam dosyć bycia wykorzystywanym przez ciebie! Chcesz tu sobie mieszkać? Mieszkaj sobie! Ale po jaką cholerę zaciągnąłeś mnie wtedy do łóżka? Nie wystarczało ci bycie przyjaciółmi?<br>- Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, Blaine!  
>Wybucham ironicznym śmiechem.<br>- Przestań pieprzyć.  
>- Przestań kląć.<br>- Ile razy rozmawialiśmy od naszego spotkania w kawiarni? – pytam, ignorując jego uwagę. – Poza grzecznościami i standardowym zdaniem „Kup kondomy w drodze do domu", rzecz jasna. Mam tego dosyć, rozumiesz to? Albo jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, albo jesteśmy razem, albo… Albo proszę, po prostu to skończmy.  
>Coś zmienia się w oczach Kurta i przez chwilę znów widzę półprzytomnego chłopaka stojącego w moim progu. Kiedy się odzywa, jego głos drży nieco na każdej sylabie.<br>- J-ja… Ja tak nie mogę. Co jeżeli Tom i ja do siebie wrócimy?  
>Opadają mi ręce.<br>- Kurt… - zaczynam, ale nawet nie wiem co powiedzieć. Otwieram to zamykam usta, a w końcu mówię:  
>- Jak możesz w ogóle myśleć o powrocie do kogoś takiego?<br>Kurt mruga nerwowo.  
>- Ty n-nie ro-rozumiesz – jąka. – On… On mnie k-kocha.<br>- On cię nie kocha, Kurt! – krzyczę, bo nie mogę już tego wytrzymać. Zrywam się na równe nogi i biorę twarz Kurta w obie dłonie, zanim na dobre zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, co robię. – Nie kochał i nie pokocha! Wiesz skąd wiem? Bo ani razu nie próbował cię znaleźć! Nie zadzwonił do ciebie! Nie obchodzi go czy w ogóle żyjesz! Wypieprzył cię na zbity pysk w śnieżycę! Może nigdy go nie poznałem i mam nadzieję, że nie poznam, ale powiedz mi, kto robi takie rzeczy?  
>Kurt wyrywa się z mojego uścisku i obraca się do mnie plecami.<br>- Nie mów tak o nim… - szepcze. – Nie wiesz, co się wtedy stało…  
>- To mi powiedz!<br>- To nie twoja sprawa! – krzyczy Kurt i znów obraca się w moją stronę. – To przestała być twoja sprawa, kiedy…  
>-…zerwaliśmy – kończę za niego. – No tak.<br>Kurt obejmuje się ramionami, a ja po prostu kiwam głową i uśmiecham się krzywo.  
>- Pieprz się - mówię i wychodzę z kuchni. Nie oglądam się by zobaczyć wyraz twarzy Kurta. Zamykam się w sypialni, gdzie kopię ze złości krzesło, które przewraca się na podłogę z głośnym hukiem. Siadam na brzegu łóżka jeszcze bardziej wściekły niż przed chwilą, bo teraz dodatkowo boli mnie duży palec u nogi. Zamykam oczy. Słyszę, jak Kurt krząta się po kuchni, co chwila trzaskając drzwiami szafek. Nienawidzę się za awanturę, jaką mu zrobiłem, tym bardziej, że nie było o co. Nie chcę do niego wrócić, tak samo jak on nie chce wrócić do mnie.<br>Więc czego tak naprawdę chcemy?  
>Ściągam spodnie i kładę się na łóżku. Przez chwilę patrzę w sufit, a w końcu mój wzrok pada na stojącą w rogu pokoju gitarę. Wstaję więc i ostrożnie ściągam ją ze stojaka. Opieram ją sobie na udzie, wzdrygając się, kiedy zimne drewno styka się z moją skórą. Wprawiam w ruch kilka strun, krzywiąc się, bo dźwięk jest nieczysty. Jednak nim dążę nastroić choć jedną strunę, z kuchni dobiega moich uszu dźwięk tłuczonego szkła i krzyk Kurta.<br>- Kurwa mać!  
>Kiedy wbiegam do kuchni, Kurt klęczy na podłodze i ze łzami w oczach zbiera odłamki rozbitej szklanki. Zauważa mnie i natychmiast zakrywa twarz rękami, szlochając jeszcze głośniej.<br>- P-przepraszam… - duka. – N-nie chciałem... Ale ta szklanka wciąż była mokra i… po prostu wy-wyślizgnęła mi się z palców… Wy-wybacz mi, błagam…  
>Klękam obok niego i z trudem odciągam mu dłonie od twarzy. Skaleczył się, dlatego płacze, myślę i gorączkowo zastanawiam się czy wciąż mam w domu bandaże. Jednak ku mojemu zaskoczeniu blada skóra Kurta jest równie nieskazitelna jak zawsze. Ani śladu krwi. Ściskam go za nadgarstki i czekam aż trochę się uspokoi, aż w końcu mówię:<br>- Hej. Kurt. Spójrz na mnie. – Puszczam jego nadgarstki i chwytam go czubkami palców za brodę, żeby nie odwrócił wzroku. – Nic się nie stało, to tylko szklanka. Pokaleczyłeś się?  
>Przeczący ruch głową.<br>- Dobrze – mówię. – Więc tylko to się liczy. Dlaczego tak bardzo się przejąłeś?  
>Nie odpowiada mi.<br>Przez chwilę po prostu na niego patrzę, aż w końcu nagle, ni z tego, ni z owego, wszystko układa się w logiczną całość. Moje oczy rozszerzają się w przerażeniu.  
>- On chyba nie… - mamroczę. – On chyba nie robił ci o to awantur, prawda?<br>Milczenie Kurta jest wystarczającą odpowiedzią. Przez chwilę mam ochotę uderzyć pięścią w ścianę. Zaciskam szczęki i odruchowo łapię palcami zapalniczkę spoczywającą w kieszeni moich spodni, ale po papierosa nie sięgam. Bez słowa wstaję i idę do drugiego pokoju po zmiotkę, a kiedy wracam, klękam na podłodze i wciąż milcząc, zabieram się za sprzątanie. Kurt przygląda mi się po prostu, a gdy nachylam się do kosza, żeby wyrzucić odłamki szkła, obejmuje mnie ramionami od tyłu i wtula twarz w moje nieco spięte plecy. Wciąż jestem wściekły i Kurt chyba o tym wie.  
>- On naprawdę mnie kochał, Blaine – mówi i przekręca twarz trochę bardziej w bok, żebym lepiej go rozumiał. – Byliśmy szczęśliwi, wiesz?<br>Odkładam zmiotkę i obracam się, żeby móc go objąć. Natychmiast wtula się w moją klatkę piersiową, zupełnie jakby był to jego naturalny instynkt. Całuję go w czubek głowy, choć wiem, że nie wolno nam już okazywać takich czułości. Nie jesteśmy razem. Jednak Kurt chyba nie ma nic przeciwko.  
>- Wierzysz mi, prawda? – mamrocze tylko i wtula się jeszcze bardziej.<br>- Cii – szepczę. – Wierzę.  
>Nie mam serca by powiedzieć mu, co naprawdę myślę.<br>Kolejne minuty upływają nam na nic nieznaczących przeprosinach i obietnicach, a ja po prostu godzę się na wszystko.  
>Coraz bardziej czuję się jak w pułapce.<p>

***  
>Ostatecznie ja i Kurt zawieramy umowę.<br>Wciąż będziemy ze sobą mieszkać, wciąż będziemy w miarę możliwości w przyjaznych stosunkach, wciąż będziemy dzielić łóżko, ale nic poza tym. Zero seksu, zero zobowiązań, zero czułości. Będziemy zwykłymi współlokatorami.  
>Wbrew pozorom, umowa ta nie jest szczególnie trudna do utrzymania. Kurt wraca do pracy i w zasadzie mało kiedy się widujemy. Ja wciąż mam na głowie studia i pracuję na nocne zmiany, Kurt zaś pracuje w dzień, więc kiedy przychodzę do łóżka późną nocą, ściągam tylko buty i w ubraniu kładę się spać. Czasem Kurt wciąż nie śpi i z pożyczonym ode mnie laptopem na kolanach, kończy pisać jakiś artykuł. Pewnego ranka, po szczególnie męczącym dniu w pracy, budzę się przebrany w piżamę, a na szafce nocnej leży notka. „Podgrzej sobie naleśniki, jeśli już będą zimne." Nawet tak mały gest zdaje się przekraczać pewną granicę, ale żaden z nas tego nie komentuje.<br>Wszystko to jest takie właśnie idealnie nieidealne, ale wystarcza nam, żeby przebrnąć przez codzienność. A przynajmniej do pewnego czasu.  
>Kiedy Kurt wraca z pracy tego pamiętnego piątkowego wieczoru, trzyma w rękach sporej wielkości kartonowe pudełko. Marszczę lekko brwi na ten widok.<br>- Co to takiego?  
>Kurt wpatruje w nie tępo i nie odpowiada. Patrzę na niego przez chwilę, a końcu kiwam głową, całuję go w policzek, bo to wciąż jest dozwolone i zabieram od niego karton. Nie do końca wiem, co się tam znajduje, więc po prostu kładę go na podłodze w kuchni.<br>- Nie mów, że cię wywalili – mówię tymczasem, żeby zagaić rozmowę.  
>Kiedy się obracam, zauważam, że Kurt wciąż stoi w tym samym miejscu i nerwowo przygryza wargę.<br>- Nie, nie wywalili – odpowiada i mruga, najwyraźniej wyrywając się z zamyślenia. - To moje rzeczy z na… z mieszkania Toma. Reszta rzeczy wciąż jest na dole, musiałem przyjechać taksówką, żeby się ze wszystkim zabrać.  
>Imię byłego chłopaka Kurta momentalnie sprawia, że drętwieję. Odruchowo wyciągam zapalniczkę z kieszeni spodni i ignorując krzywe spojrzenie Kurta, zapalam papierosa i zaciągam się najmocniej jak potrafię. Wciąż unikamy rozmowy na temat tego, co się stało tamtej nocy, kiedy zastałem Kurta zmarzniętego i na wpół przytomnego w moim progu. Nie chcę go zmuszać do rozmowy, na którą najwyraźniej nie jest gotowy. Sam zresztą nie jestem pewien czy chcę ją przeprowadzać.<br>Głos Kurta sprowadza mnie z powrotem na ziemię.  
>- Pomożesz mi przynieść resztę?<br>- Jasne.  
>Jakiś czas później, gdy wnosimy już ostatni karton – po grzechocie domyślam się, że to płyty - w końcu nie wytrzymuję i pytam:<br>- Tom zostawił twoje rzeczy komuś z pracy?  
>Kurt jest chyba zmieszany pytaniem, bo wyraźnie unika odpowiedzi. Stawia karton obok kanapy, po czym podnosi go i zanosi do sypialni, a w końcu stawia na szczycie pudeł w kuchni. Ociera pot z czoła i kładzie sobie ręce na biodrach, ale ostatecznie obraca się w moją stronę z czymś na kształt zrezygnowania.<br>- Nie – mówi. – Tom… Tom jest moim szefem. Wręczył mi je osobiście.  
>Mój mózg odmawia przyjęcia tej informacji.<br>- Jest twoim kim? – pytam głupio.  
>- Jest… - Kurt zamyka na moment oczy. – Jest redaktorem naczelnym pisma, w którym pracuję. To on załatwił mi tę pracę. On… No wiesz. Zatwierdza teksty, pilnuje…<br>- Wiem, czym zajmuje się redaktor naczelny – przerywam mu. – Ja po prostu nie rozumiem w jaki sposób… Co… Jak... Dlaczego…?  
>Kurt wzdycha i rusza do salonu. Siada na kanapie i chyba podejmuje jakąś decyzję, bo kiwa sam do siebie głową i klepie miejsce po swojej lewej stronie. Kiedy nie reaguję, obraca twarz w moją stronę i wyraźnie zmęczony opiera twarz na dłoniach.<br>- Na co czekasz? – pyta.  
>- Na moment, w którym jedno z nas zacznie się rozbierać – mówię wzruszając ramionami, ale siadam obok Kurta. – Bo zawsze to robimy, prawda? Nie robimy nic poza pieprzeniem się na wszystkim, co stanowi w miarę stabilne podłoże. Cokolwiek, żeby uniknąć rozmowy.<br>Kurt prycha.  
>- Nazywasz taboret stabilnym podłożem?<br>- Cóż, ten jeden raz…  
>Mimowolnie obydwaj wybuchamy śmiechem i zdaję sobie sprawę, że to pierwszy raz od wielu lat, kiedy słyszę śmiech Kurta i trochę boli mnie fakt, że nawet ten dźwięk nie jest już taki jak dawniej. Kurt pierwszy poważniejsze. Bierze moją dłoń i głaszcząc kciukiem moje palce, czeka aż przestanę się śmiać.<br>- Chyba… Chyba masz rację – mówi w końcu. – Zasługujesz na wyjaśnienia.  
>Zabieram rękę z jego uścisku, a on czerwieni się lekko.<br>- Wybacz… Dawne przyzwyczajenie – mamrocze.  
>Kiwam głową. Takie czułe gesty po prostu nam już nie pasowały. Poza seksem i wspólnym mieszkaniem, na które zgodziliśmy się nieświadomie, nic nas już nie łączy. Gdyby nie to, że Kurt nie ma gdzie się podziać, pewnie wciąż przychodziłby tylko po to, żeby posiedzieć i popatrzeć jak palę papierosa, o ile w ogóle byśmy jeszcze się spotykali.<br>- Skoro Tom jest twoim szefem… – mówię tymczasem, żeby z powrotem skierować rozmowę na właściwe tory. – To dlaczego dopiero teraz przyniósł ci twoje rzeczy? Wróciłeś do pracy już jakiś czas temu.  
>Kurt wzruszył lekko ramionami.<br>- Wziął urlop jakiś czas po mnie. Rzekomo poleciał na jakieś wyspy, w interesach. Dopiero niedawno wrócił.  
>Cisza. Obydwaj wiemy, jakie to były interesy, ale żaden z nas tego nie komentuje. Być może Kurt nawet wierzy w to, co mówi, bo tak jest mu po prostu łatwiej. Nie zamierzam mu tego odbierać.<br>- Dlaczego w ogóle chciałeś pracować ze swoim chłopakiem? – pytam go. – Chyba, że już tam wtedy pracowałeś…  
>Kurt kręci przecząco głową.<br>- Poznałem Toma zanim w ogóle porzuciłem studia – mówi cicho. – To dłuższa historia.  
><em>Porzuciłem studia.<em>  
>Ta sprawa wciąż nie daje mi spokoju, ale do tej pory nie chciałem naciskać na Kurta, który w oczywisty sposób unika jakiejkolwiek rozmowy na ten temat. Chcę zapytać go, co się stało, dlaczego wpadł na tak debilny pomysł, ale ostatecznie mówię tylko:<br>- Cóż, obiecałeś mi wyjaśnienia, prawda?  
>Kurt milczy tak długo, że przez chwilę tracę nadzieję, że kiedykolwiek jeszcze się odezwie. W końcu jednak, unosi wzrok, który do tej pory utkwiony miał w kolanach i rozpoczyna swoją opowieść.<br>- Podejrzewam, że nie chcesz słuchać historii o naszym pierwszym spotkaniu, całej tej zabawie w kotka i myszkę, więc przejdę prosto do momentu, kiedy ja i Tom zamieszkaliśmy razem – mówi Kurt, a ja mimowolnie wzdycham z ulgą. Naprawdę nie jest to coś, czego miałbym ochotę wysłuchiwać.  
>Kurt spogląda na mnie niepewnie i odzywa się ponownie:<br>- Początkowo byliśmy w stanie miesiąca miodowego. Finn i Rachel zachowywali się przy nas, jak bliscy sąsiedzi. – Śmieje się cicho. – Wszystko szło, jak po maśle. Na studiach szło mi nieźle, Tom zarabiał wystarczająco, żeby utrzymać nas oboje i zmusił mnie, żebym zrezygnował z pracy, jakiś miesiąc po mojej przeprowadzce.  
>Zaciskam usta na słowo „zmusił", ale ostatecznie pytam tylko:<br>- Gdzie pracowałeś zanim poznałeś Toma?  
>- Pomoc krawiecka – Kurt uśmiecha się lekko. – Zawsze miałem smykałkę do takich rzeczy.<br>- Wiem, pamiętam…  
>Atmosfera nieco gęstnieje i uśmiech Kurta momentalnie gaśnie. Powraca do swojej historii, a ja decyduję się na milczenie.<br>- Nie jestem pewien, kiedy etap miesiąca miodowego się skończył, a zaczęła się rzeczywistość… Po prostu, w pewnym momencie Tom się zmienił… Stał się oschły, szorstki. Często się ze mnie naśmiewał… Ze mnie i z moich wielkich marzeń… Ale to nie to sprawiło, że się wyprowadziłem.  
>Kurt opuszcza wzrok i skupia go na swoich dłoniach.<br>- Pewnego dnia mnie uderzył – mówi bardzo cicho. – W twarz.  
>Nie komentuję tego.<br>- I to była kropla, która przepełniła czarę – kontynuuje tymczasem Kurt. – Spakowałem swoje rzeczy i wyniosłem się do Rachel. Zabrała mi telefon, usunęła numer Toma i kazała zacząć szukać pracy. Ona… Ona nigdy za Tomem nie przepadała. Nie odkąd my…  
>Spogląda nerwowo w moją stronę, ale ja wciąż uparcie milczę.<br>- W każdym razie… Chciałem zapomnieć o Tomie. Naprawdę chciałem. Byłem wściekły. Aż w końcu pewnego popołudnia, kiedy wracałem z zajęć, spotkałem go przed szkołą. Czekał na mnie. Cóż. Czekał wraz z orkiestrą dętą i bukietem kwiatów.  
>Kurt roześmiał się na samo wspomnienie.<br>- Nie wybaczyłem mu od razu – mówi, poważniejąc. – Trochę to trwało. Ale… Ale Tom naprawdę się zmienił.  
>I tu właśnie opowieść Kurta również się zmienia.<br>Opowiada mi o ich wspólnym życiu, a ja słucham go w przerażeniu, bo to wszystko nie trzyma się kupy. Kurt nigdy nie wybaczał nikomu ot tak, a już z pewnością, nigdy nie dawał się nikomu pomiatać.  
>Bo tak wygląda rzeczywistość, nawet jeżeli Kurt sam nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy.<br>Kurt uważa, że Tom pomógł mu wyzbyć się złudzeń i dostrzec, że nie jest pępkiem świata. Widzi w nim niemal boga.  
>Ja natomiast widzę w nim kogoś, kto zabił ducha walki Kurta i podciął mu skrzydła.<br>- Pewnego dnia Tom przyszedł z pracy w gorszym nastroju niż zwykle – ciągnie dalej Kurt. – Okazało się, że jeden z dziennikarzy zrezygnował z pracy, a miał przygotować jakiś wielki artykuł, bez którego nie mógł ukazać się numer. Więc… Zaproponowałem, że ja mogę go dokończyć.  
>Na moment przerywa, ale ja i tak domyślam się, jaki jest ciąg dalszy tej historii.<br>- Tomowi bardzo spodobał się artykuł. Powiedział, że mam talent i… że gdyby nie studia, ot tak dostałbym pracę w redakcji.  
>Zamyka oczy.<br>- W szkole nie szło mi już tak dobrze, jak na początku – szepce. – I… I trochę to trwało, to nie była łatwa decyzja... Ale w końcu zrezygnowałem ze studiów i zgodziłem się pracować dla Toma.  
>Mimo, że to właśnie podejrzewałem, opada mi szczęka. Patrzę na Kurta z niedowierzaniem, jakby właśnie oświadczył mi, że w sobotnie wieczory wskakuje w sukienkę i występuje jako drag queen w barze na Marsie.<br>Nagle przypominają mi się słowa Kurta z naszego spotkania w kawiarni.  
><em>To nie miało przyszłości. W życiu bym się nie przebił, nie byłem wystarczająco dobry.<em>  
>To właśnie wmówił mu Tom, myślę i zamykam oczy.<br>Nie wiem, ile zajmuje mi sformułowanie jakiejkolwiek wypowiedzi, ale w końcu pytam:  
>- I co? Burt tak po prostu ci na to pozwolił? A co na to Rachel? Boże, co ci strzeliło do głowy…<br>Policzki Kurta purpurowieją.  
>- Tata… Tata chyba nigdy tego nie zaakceptował – mamrocze. – Dopiero kiedy dostałem w ubiegłym roku nagrodę dziennikarską, trochę się udobruchał… Co do Rachel… W-wtedy my… Przestaliśmy rozmawiać. Była na mnie zła od kiedy zdecydowałem się wrócić do Toma… A to tylko…<br>Kładę mu rękę na ramieniu na znak, że nie musi kontynuować, a on uśmiecha się z wdzięcznością.  
>- Mogę już przejść do końca tej historii? – pyta. – Tak będzie prościej…<br>Kiwam głową, bo po prostu już brak mi słów.  
>- P-powiedziałem mu o tobie – mamrocze, a jego głos drży już niemal na każdym słowie. – I o tym, że znowu cię widuję. Zrobił mi awanturę i… i dlatego przestałem się pokazywać przez pewien czas. O-on był zazdrosny, bo mnie kocha i… powiedział, że mam wybrać między nim a tobą.<br>Wybrał Toma. Nie jestem zdziwiony.  
>- T-tego dnia, kiedy… K-kiedy mnie wy-wyrzucił – kontynuuje Kurt. – Poszedłem do baru z kolegami z pracy… Nie było mnie góra godzinę, b-bo nie chciałem, żeby Tom się m-martwił… I-i kiedy przyszedłem do domu, o-on już tam był i cze-czekał na mnie. Zrobił mi awanturę i za-zapytał czy byłem u ciebie, a k-kiedy powiedziałem mu, że byłem w barze, n-nie uwierzył mi i ka-kazał mi się wynosić…<br>Kurt zaczyna szlochać tak głośno, że choć cały czas coś mówi, nie rozumiem ani słowa. Jestem tak otumaniony, że cała ta historia wiruje po prostu w mojej głowie, nie łącząc się w nic logicznego. Otaczam więc po prostu Kurta ramionami i całuję go w czubek głowy, dopóki nie przestaje się trząść. Chłopak unosi niepewnie wzrok i spogląda na mnie, a ja strącam palcami kilka łez, które zatrzymały się na jego długich rzęsach.  
>Kurt jest zapłakany i nieszczęśliwy, więc kiedy jego wargi stykają się z moimi, nie odsuwam się i pozwalam mu na wszystko. Przytrzymuję go przy sobie, ręce kładąc mu na biodrach, a on wciąż płacząc, wsuwa mi język w usta. Unosi do góry ramiona, a ja ściągam z niego bluzkę i przesuwam dłońmi wzdłuż linii żeber. Jego skóra jest idealna pod moimi palcami i na moment przerywam pocałunek, by obsypać pocałunkami jego klatkę piersiową. Kurt wije się w moich ramionach i odrzuca głowę do tyłu, kiedy językiem zaczynam pieścić jego wrażliwe sutki. Tymczasem moja dłoń wędruje wzdłuż jego pleców i wsuwam mu ją w spodnie, pieszcząc pośladki.<br>I tak nasza umowa kończy się fiaskiem.  
>Jeszcze tej samej nocy, kiedy Kurt zasypia, wyślizguję się z jego ramion i na palcach skradam się do komody, na której leżą obok siebie nasze komórki. Biorę w rękę telefon Kurta i ostrożnie zamykam za sobą drzwi sypialni, kierując swoje kroki do kuchni. Siadam na stole i biorę głęboki oddech. Wiem, że nie powinienem tego robić, ale w tej chwili dbam tylko o to, żeby nie dać się przyłapać.<br>Przeglądam powoli listę kontaktów i choć chcę zdobyć numer Rachel, przeglądam dalej, aż do litery T. Zaciskam wargi widząc numer Toma i chwilę walczę ze sobą, ale ostatecznie nie wybieram numeru i dla pewności, usuwam kontakt. Nie wiem, kiedy Kurt zauważy, ale w tej chwili niewiele mnie to obchodzi. Wracam do numeru Rachel i z mocno bijącym sercem, naciskam zieloną słuchawkę.  
>Sygnał wybieranego połączenia i dudnienie w moich uszach zdają się grać jakąś zsynchronizowaną melodię na tle nocy. Kiedy już tracę nadzieję, po drugiej stronie słuchawki odzywa się zaspany głos:<br>- H-halo?  
>- Rachel – mówię głośnym szeptem. – To ja, Blaine.<br>- Blaine? – Rachel wyraźnie ma problemy z przypomnieniem sobie jakiejkolwiek osoby o tym imieniu. W końcu słyszę jej pisk, po którym poznaję, że w końcu złożyła do kupy wszystkie fakty. – O mój Boże, Blaine! Blaine, co… nie, Finn, nikt nie umarł, możesz spać dalej…  
>Tłumię śmiech, podczas gdy Rachel prawdopodobnie opuszcza łóżko, bo po chwili jej głos brzmi zupełnie inaczej.<br>- Nawet nie wiem od czego zacząć – piszczy z podekscytowaniem. – Po pierwsze, łał, co u ciebie, nie rozmawialiśmy od lat, po drugie, skąd masz mój numer, po trzecie dlaczego dzwonisz o drugiej w nocy i hej, czy to numer Kurta?  
>Wszystkie te pytania wyrzuca z siebie z prędkością karabinu maszynowego i nie czekając na odpowiedź na żadne z nich, zaczyna opowiadać o swoim życiu i sukcesach, co trwa nieco ponad pół godziny. Nie mam serca jej przerywać, więc potakuję tylko, co chwila i przekładam telefon z jednego ucha na drugie, ze zniecierpliwieniem stukając paznokciami w blat.<br>-…i myślę, że na sto procent dostanę tę rolę. – Kończy Rachel, a ja dziękuję w duchu wszystkim siłą wyższym, wliczając w to Jezusa, Buddę, szatana i Gandhiego. - To co u ciebie Blaine? Opowiadaj!  
>- Ja… Ja nie dzwonię, żeby ot tak, pogadać, Rachel – mówię i pocieram palcami skroń. – Chodzi o Kurta.<br>- Kurt? O Boże, jest w szpitalu? Jeżeli Tom znowu coś mu zrobił, to… – szum w słuchawce. – Nie, Finn, nie wracam do łóżka, a jak chcesz coś zjeść, to obsłuż się sam...! Och, przepraszam, Blaine…  
>- Co masz na myśli mówiąc „znowu"? – pytam zaniepokojony.<br>Po drugiej stronie słuchawki przez chwilę panuje cisza.  
>- Najpierw powiedz mi, jak to się stało, że znowu jesteś z Kurtem.<br>Wywracam oczami i zniecierpliwiony opowiadam Rachel całą historię, podkreślając, że ja i Kurt tak naprawdę nie wróciliśmy do siebie. Dziewczyna ani na moment mi nie przerywa i nieco jestem tym faktem zdziwiony. Nie odzywa się nawet kiedy kończę mówić. W końcu, po jakiejś minucie słyszę jej westchnienie.  
>- Posłuchaj, Blaine – mówi powoli. – Pod żadnym pozorem nie możesz mu teraz pozwolić być samemu. Rozumiesz? Nie możesz go zostawić. To bardzo źle, że wrócił do pracy. Powinieneś namówić go na złożenie rezygnacji, może ciebie posłucha. Choć biorąc pod uwagę , jak kocha tego…<br>- Ty go zostawiłaś – przerywam jej zimno.  
>- Ja…. Ja nie zostawiłam go. Co dokładnie Kurt ci powiedział?<br>Streszczam jej pokrótce wszystko, co opowiedział mi wieczorem Kurt, a Rachel prycha, gdy mówię, że według niego, przyjaciele zdecydowali się go porzucić.  
>- Blaine, Kurt nigdy nie powie ci prawdy o tym, co się działo. Więc ja powiem to w miarę krótko. Tom to psychopata. Znęcał się nad Kurtem, a my musieliśmy na to patrzeć. I wierz mi, próbowaliśmy mu pomóc na wszelkie sposoby. Ale wiesz, jak to jest z ofiarami przemocy…. Po pewnym czasie stają się uzależnione od oprawcy.<br>- Brzmisz… jak znawca.  
>- Nawet nie wiesz, z iloma psychiatrami się konsultowaliśmy, Blaine – wzdycha ciężko. - I jak ciężko walczyliśmy. Ale Tom dał Kurtowi wybór. Rodzina i przyjaciele, albo on. I Kurt wybrał. Próbowaliśmy się z nim skontaktować, ale on… on nie chciał nas słuchać. Rozmawia tylko z ojcem, wiem, bo Finn mi mówi. Oczywiście Burt nie zna prawdy, nie możemy ryzykować kolejnego zawału, wiesz jaki on jest…<br>Rachel bierze głęboki oddech i odzywa się ponownie:  
>- Blaine, niezależnie od tego, jak zdrowy Kurt się wydaje, on wciąż jest pod wpływem Toma. Pracuje z nim, widuje go… Bogu dzięki, że Tom się nim znudził. Pewnie teraz ma nową zabawkę. Dlatego nie możesz go teraz zostawić. Opiekuj się nim, błagam…<br>- Mówisz o Kurcie, jakby był niepełnosprawny umysłowo.  
>Kolejne słowa Rachel sprawiają, że robi mi się niedobrze.<br>- Mieszkałam z nim kawał czasu. I wierz mi… Tom zrobił z niego kalekę. Kurt nie jest taki jak dawniej.

***  
>Następnego dnia w czasie przerwy w zajęciach, wybieram się razem z Cathy na lunch do niewielkiego i obskurnego fast fooda, znajdującego się w pobliżu collegu. Wbrew pozorom, jedzenie tam jest w miarę smaczne, a ceny są o wiele mniejsze niż w większości lokali. W środku zawsze jest pełno studentów i szybko zauważamy z Cathy naszych wspólnych znajomych, ale mimo to, decydujemy się na niewielki stolik wciśnięty w róg pomieszczenia. Cathy szybko wyczuwa, że chcę o czymś porozmawiać, więc przygląda mi się podejrzliwie.<br>- Problemy z chłopakiem? – pyta bez ogródek, wgryzając się w swojego hamburgera.  
>- Co? – czerwienię się lekko. – Ja… Nie… Nie do końca. Chcę cię o coś zapytać.<br>Cathy unosi jedną brew do góry i spogląda na mnie wyczekująco. By zyskać na czasie, wgryzam się w swojego hot doga i przeżuwam bardzo powoli. W końcu, kiedy nie mogę już dłużej udawać, zdobywam się na odwagę i pytam:  
>- Twój ojciec jest psychologiem, prawda?<br>- Psychiatrą – poprawia mnie Cathy.  
>- Psychiatrą – powtarzam i nerwowo zaciskam dłonie na zimnej butelce coca coli. – Więc… Powiedz mi. Tak… Czysto teoretycznie. Czy to możliwe, żeby czyjaś osobowość zmieniła się całkowicie w ciągu trzech lat?<br>- Czysto teoretycznie, to wszystko jest możliwe, Blaine – Cathy puszcza do mnie oko. – Ale hm… No tak, to możliwe. Często osobowość zmienia się pod wpływem jakiegoś traumatycznego wydarzenia. Albo…  
>-…pod wpływem drugiej osoby?<br>Cathy przytakuje.  
>- Na przykład. Moi rodzice twierdzą, że zanim poznałam Daniela byłam… - zamyka na moment oczy. – Inna. A potem Melanie… Och, Melanie zmieniła tak wiele...<br>Dziewczyna przygryza wargę i zamyśla się na moment.  
>- Miałam depresję poporodową – szepcze, a ja ledwie ją słyszę przez zgiełk. – Patrzyłam na to dziecko, n-na moją córeczkę... Jakby nie była moja. T-tak bardzo przypominała mi Daniela, którego nienawidziłam... Te myśli, które miałam… Nie wiedziałam czy skończyć ze sobą, czy p-po prostu ją…<br>Otwieram szeroko oczy. Cathy nigdy o tym nie opowiadała. Ja sam niewiele słyszałem o depresji poporodowej, oprócz tego, że czasem skłaniała ona kobiety do szalonych czynów.  
>Cathy oczyszcza gardło jednym chrząknięciem.<br>- Więc odpowiadając na twoje pytanie… Tak, to możliwe.  
>Przygryzam wargę.<br>- Ale jeżeli ta osoba była niezwykle silna całe życie…  
>- To nie ma znaczenia – Cathy wzdycha ciężko. – Wiesz, tata nie mógł rozmawiać o swoich pacjentach, tajemnica lekarska… Mówił tylko czasem ogółami. W każdym razie, z jego obserwacji wynika, że jego najgorsze przypadki, to byli właśnie tacy ludzie. Nic nie wskazywało na żadne załamanie. Szli nieugięci przez całe życie. I nagle… Coś pękało. Tata opowiadał różne historie mnie i mojemu bratu od małego, wiesz, ku przestrodze…<br>- Zamiast „Kopciuszka" i „Śpiącej Królewny"?  
>Cathy ignoruje moją uwagę.<br>- Wyobraź sobie ludzi przychodzących na świat w szklanych kulach…  
>- A to ci metafora…<br>- Chcesz mojej pomocy czy nie?  
>- Przepraszam.<br>- W każdym razie – Cathy posyła mi ciężkie spojrzenie. – Ludzie ci idą przez życie i napotykają na swej drodze różne przeszkody. I czasem… Czasem te przeszkody naruszają kruchą strukturę kuli. Pojawiają się pęknięcia. Niektórzy potrafią przejść z tymi pęknięciami całe swoje życie. Inni nie. Czasem… Czasem coś dzieje i kula pęka, rozpada się na dobre.  
>- Na przykład przez śmierć bliskiej osoby?<br>Cathy kręci głową.  
>- To nie musi być coś tak wielkiego, Blaine. Czasem to małe rzeczy. Brak porannej gazety, zbyt głośno szczekający pies sąsiada, pusta lodówka… Tego nie da się wytłumaczyć racjonalnie. Kropla, która przeważa czarę, nie musi pochodzić z wielkiego źródła.<br>- Jesteś beznadziejna w metaforach, mówił ci to już ktoś?  
>- Oprócz ciebie? Nikt. – Wywraca oczami. – Wybacz mi w takim razie.<br>- Och, nie obrażaj się – mówię i zamyślam się na moment. - Da się jakoś poznać, że… Coś jest nie tak?  
>- Są pewne schematy zachowań – przytakuje Cathy. – Ale nigdy nie masz pewności, że dana osoba nie jest wyjątkiem.<br>- Co na przykład się dzieje?  
>- Hm – dziewczyna zastanawia się przez chwilę. – Och, wiem. Często osoba podejmuje dziwne, nieracjonalne decyzje. Na przykład, z byle powodu rezygnuje z jakichś planów, porzuca pracę, zrywa z chłopakiem czy dziewczyną… Oddaje psa do schroniska.<br>Blednę nieco, ale staram się zachować spokój.  
>- Co można zrobić?<br>- Nic – Cathy wzrusza ramionami. – Ojciec umówiłby taką osobę na wizytę, ale ja powiem ci wprost: to nic nie da. Trzeba czekać na wybuch, na to aż…  
>- Na to aż kula pęknie.<br>- Och, więc spodobała ci się metafora!  
>Nawet nie uśmiecham się na tę uwagę, pogrążony w ponurych rozmyślaniach. Cathy kładzie mi dłoń na nadgarstku i ściska go pocieszająco.<br>- Pokaż mu, że go kochasz, Blaine – mówi. - I że będziesz przy nim, niezależnie od tego, co się stanie. Kimkolwiek on jest, na pewno cię teraz potrzebuje.  
>- Skąd wiesz, że…?<br>Cathy spogląda na mnie ciężko.  
>- Córka psychiatry – mówi, jakby to tłumaczyło wszystko i sięga w stronę moich frytek, tryumfalnie wsadzając sobie jedną do ust.<p>

***  
>- Nie lubię, kiedy palisz – mówi Kurt i wślizguje się do łóżka. Kładzie mi głowę na piersi, a ja wolną ręką gładzę go delikatnie po włosach. To nasz stały rytuał. – Wiesz, ilu ludzi ginie w pożarach przez palenie w łóżku?<br>Mówiąc to, wsuwa dłoń pod kołdrę i zaczyna masować moje krocze przez materiał bokserek, przygryzając wargę. Po chwili muszę zgasić papierosa w popielniczce, bo Kurt ześlizguje się z mojej klatki piersiowej i sprawnym ruchem ściąga mi bokserki, a ja muszę stłumić jęk. Wplatam mu dłoń we włosy i mamroczę:  
>- Chcesz, żebyśmy spłonęli?<br>Na moment unosi głowę i uśmiecha się dziwnie.  
>- Są gorsze rzeczy od ognia.<br>Zanim zdążę sformułować jakąkolwiek odpowiedź, Kurt bierze mnie w usta, a ja robię wszystko, co w mojej mocy by nie wypchnąć do przodu bioder. Moja głowa opada na poduszki, a język Kurta pieści moją erekcję w sposób, który powinien być zakazany. Wiem, że zaraz całkowicie zagubię się w tym doznaniu, więc póki jeszcze mam siłę, szepczę:  
>- Kurt, w-wystarczy. N-nie chcę.<br>Kurt marszczy brwi, ale odsuwa się i spogląda na mnie wyczekująco.  
>- Nie mów, że chcesz renegocjować naszą umowę? – pyta z przekorą.<br>Otóż kiedy nasza pierwsza umowa zakończyła się fiaskiem, doszliśmy z Kurtem do wniosku, że odmawianie sobie przyjemności nigdy nie kończy się dobrze. Obiecaliśmy więc sobie, że poza seksem nic nas nie będzie łączyć. Nie zakochamy się w sobie i wciąż nie będziemy okazywać sobie czułości, chyba, że któreś z nas będzie miało wyjątkowo zły dzień. Zresztą, ten stan rzeczy i tak nie potrwa długo, bo Kurt szuka już nowego mieszkania, pod pretekstem zbyt długiego siedzenia mi na głowie. Obydwaj jednak wiemy, że powód jest inny i dlatego nie chcę, żeby się ode mnie wyprowadzał. Rozmowa z Rachel i Cathy sprawia, że wizja Kurta zdanego na samego siebie napawa mnie przerażeniem.  
>- Nie – uspokajam go. – Umowa zostaje. Ja… Chcę, żebyś położył się na brzuchu.<br>Kurt spogląda na mnie przez chwilę, ale w końcu spełnia moje żądanie. Przez chwilę patrzę na jego nagie plecy i zaciśnięte mocno powieki, tłumiąc ciche westchnienie. Nachylam się, całując jego odsłoniętą szyję i pocałunkami schodzę w dół i w dół, aż w końcu moje usta zatrzymują się na skraju jego bokserek. Kurt domyśla się, co chcę zrobić, bo unosi biodra i wzdycha cichutko, ukrywając twarz w poduszce, podczas gdy ja przeciągam mu bieliznę przez nogi i odrzucam ją na bok. Kładę się na nim ostrożnie, a moja wciąż wyraźna erekcja ociera się o jego pośladki. Obydwaj jęczymy cicho, a ja zmuszam Kurta, by przechylił nieco głowę i przez chwilę po prostu całujemy się w tej niezbyt wygodnej pozycji. Z trudem unoszę się nieco na rękach i szepczę mu do ucha.  
>- Podwiń nogi.<br>Odsuwam się na bok, żeby Kurt mógł spełnić moje polecenie i tłumię jęk, bo nowa pozycja sprawia, że pośladki Kurta rozchodzą się nieco na bok, dając mi idealny dostęp do jego otworu. Widok ten doprowadza mnie do szaleństwa. Kładę mu ręce na biodrach i zaczynam całować delikatną skórę tuż przy linii kręgosłupa, a w końcu schodzę niżej i przesuwam językiem wzdłuż wejścia Kurta.  
>Chłopak jęczy cichutko i wypycha biodra do tyłu, mamrocząc coś niezrozumiale. Jego uda drżą lekko, więc przesuwam po nich kojąco rękami i znowu się nachylam, tym razem wsuwając język w ciasny otwór. Kurt zaciska ręce na prześcieradle, a ja wpycham język głębiej, po chwili znów go wysuwając i pieszczę delikatnie ustami wejście Kurta, po czym powtarzam wszystko od początku. Sięgam rękami między jego nogi, ale ręka Kurta zaciska się wokół mojego nadgarstka. Chłopak przygląda mi się z lekko rozchylonym ustami i kręci głową.<br>- Zrób to tak jak kiedyś – szepcze z trudem.  
>Doskonale wiem, co Kurt ma na myśli i tylko kiwam głową. Wciąż bez słowa, odsuwam się i opieram na poduszkach, podczas gdy Kurt wtula się w mój bok i splata swoje palce z moimi. Całujemy się przez dłuższy moment, a w końcu Kurt przerywa pocałunek, wtulając twarz w moją szyję i pozwalając mi na przejęcie kontroli. Jedną rękę kładę mu na włosach, a drugą zaciskam na jego erekcji, pieszcząc go w sposób, który jak wiem, najbardziej mu odpowiada. Kurt drży nieco i jęczy coraz głośniej, wciąż opierając się o moją szyję.<br>I przez chwilę rzeczywiście jest jak kiedyś.  
>Przez chwilę znów mamy po naście lat i jesteśmy w moim pokoju, ciesząc się z tego, że moi rodzice wyjechali na weekend. Zapach Kurta przenika moje nozdrza, a cichutkie dźwięki jakie z siebie wydaje, doprowadzają mnie do szaleństwa, zupełnie tak jak dawniej. Czuję jego ciepły oddech na swojej szyi i wolną ręką odgarniam mu kilka spoconych włosów z czoła, do którego przyciskam swoje usta. Zostajemy w tej pozycji, dopóki Kurt nie zaczyna się trząść gwałtownie w moich ramionach, a w końcu dochodzi z moim imieniem na ustach. Przez moment żadne z nas się nie rusza. Po kilku minutach, biorę Kurta pod brodę i nachylam się w jego stronę, tak, że stykamy się czołami. Całujemy się niezdarnie, nie bardzo dbając o jakąkolwiek przyjemność, a w końcu Kurt odsuwa się na moment i spogląda mi w oczy.<br>- Tęskniłem za tym – szepcze. Kładzie mi rękę na klatce piersiowej, a ja ponownie splatam nasze palce. – Za tobą.  
>- Ja za tobą też – odpowiadam równie cicho. Nawet nie wiem, dlaczego szepczemy. Być może dlatego, że zdradzamy w ten sposób czułość, której obiecaliśmy sobie wzajemnie nie okazywać. Robimy teraz coś zakazanego.<br>Uśmiech Kurta wynagradza mi jednak wszystko. Jego powieki unoszą się kilka razy wolno, wolniej, coraz bardziej powoli, aż w końcu chłopak zamyka oczy. Głowa Kurta opada nieco niżej, a jego klatka piersiowa unosi się ciężko i chłopak powoli zapada w sen. Trzymam go mocno w swoich ramionach, aż w końcu sam zasypiam z policzkiem wspartym o czubek jego głowy.  
>Śnię bez koszmarów po raz pierwszy od bardzo długiego czasu.<p>

***  
>Moje życie wywraca się do góry nogami.<br>Dotrzymuję obietnicy złożonej Rachel najlepiej, jak potrafię, podążając również za radą Cathy – pokazuję Kurtowi, że zawsze może na mnie polegać. Jednocześnie staram się nie naruszać naszej małej umowy, więc ograniczam wszelkie czułości do minimum. Seks oczywiście stanowi wyjątek i wkrótce sąsiedzi zaczynając przychodzić ze skargami i prośbą, byśmy zachowywali się nieco ciszej. Pewnego razu zostaję zmuszony do wysłuchania blisko piętnastominutowego wykładu o moralności w wykonaniu naszej sąsiadki z piętra niżej, pani Brown i stoję w progu z miną, która ma naśladować skruchę, a tak naprawdę maskuje tylko moje rozbawienie. W pewnym momencie Kurt zachodzi mnie od tyłu, oplatając mocno ramionami i splatając nasze palce. Twarzą ociera się o moją szyję i całuje mnie w policzek.  
>- Pani wybaczy – mruczy i uśmiecha się promiennie do naszej sąsiadki, bezceremonialnie przerywając jej wykład. – Ale jesteśmy świeżo po ślubie i wprost nie możemy się od siebie oderwać. Prawda kochanie?<br>I na jej oczach zaczyna mnie całować, gwałtownie wpychając mi język w usta i wplatając mi palce we włosy. Ledwo słyszymy jej zmieszane pożegnanie, a Kurt już zatrzaskuje drzwi i opiera mnie o nie, a ja zaciskam nogi wokół jego talii i jęczę głośno, kiedy zaczyna ocierać się o mnie biodrami.  
>Więcej skarg nie otrzymujemy.<br>Pewnego ranka, kiedy wstaję rano i całuję w policzek krzątającego się po kuchni Kurta, on krzywi się i odskakuje ode mnie jak oparzony, masując skórę, z którą się zetknąłem.  
>- Blaine, ja rozumiem, że zarost czyni cię męskim – mamrocze. – Ale na litość boską, miej mnie trochę na uwadze.<br>Zarost i papieros w ustach, stały się stałym elementem mojego wyglądu już kilka lat temu, ale żadna z tych rzeczy nie odpowiada Kurtowi. Kilka dni wcześniej znalazłem moje papierosy pływające w toalecie i według Kurta, znalazły się one tam przypadkiem. I choć nie potrafiłem rzucić palenia, jedną rzecz mogłem rzeczywiście dla niego zrobić.  
>Moje zajęcia zaczynają się dopiero o dziesiątej, więc kiedy Kurt wychodzi do pracy, idę do łazienki i z ciężkim westchnieniem wyciągam maszynkę do golenia. Nie podoba mi się fakt, że robię to po to, żeby przypodobać się Kurtowi, ale mimo to, chcę sprawić mu przyjemność.<br>I udaje mi się.  
>Kiedy Kurt wraca z pracy, aż piszczy z radości na mój widok i całuje moje gładkie policzki, a ja ciągnę go za krawat do sypialni i puszczam dopiero, kiedy wpadamy na łóżko.<br>Jednak nawet te chwile szczęścia nie pozwalają nam zapomnieć o rzeczywistości. Kurt jest niezwykle rozchwiany emocjonalnie i często ociera kilka łez, kiedy myśli, że go nie widzę, a gdy czasem budzę się w środku nocy, widzę go siedzącego na środku łóżka i kołyszącego się w tył i wprzód ze śladami po łzach na policzkach. Czasem krzyczy przez sen, a kiedy próbuję go obudzić, zaczyna się szarpać i błagać mnie, żebym go nie krzywdził, dopóki nie zdaje sobie sprawy z kim ma do czynienia.  
>Każdej nocy sprawa z Tomem spędza mi sen z powiek. Nienawidzę go tak bardzo, że nie mogę oddychać.<br>Proszę Kurta, żeby dał mi jego zdjęcie, adres. Albo żeby chociaż powiedział mi, gdzie znajduje się redakcja. Cokolwiek. „Chcę z nim tylko porozmawiać", zapewniam. Ale nawet w tym swoim stanie otumanienia - jak nazywam to w mojej głowie - Kurt jest świadom, co by to oznaczało. Więc odmawia. Nie wiem czy dla bezpieczeństwa mojego, czy Toma.  
>Nigdy w życiu nie pragnąłem niczyjej śmierci, nawet kiedy prześladowano mnie w szkole. Czasem oczyma wyobraźni widziałem moich prześladowców uciekających przede mną i bojących się mnie. Czasem może chciałem ich uderzyć, choć i tak nigdy tego nie zrobiłem. Czasem może chciałem ich znaleźć i dokonać zemsty za wszystko, i za wszystkich. Ale nigdy nie zrobiłbym im tego, co oni zrobili mnie. Lekcje walki traktowałem jako naukę obrony, nie ataku.<br>I wtedy Kurt opowiedział mi o Tomie i o wszystkim, co ten skurwiel mu zrobił.  
>Wtedy też przepadła ostatnia cząstka Blaine'a Andersona, jaka została w moim ciele.<br>To, o czym opowiedział mi Kurt jest dla mnie tym bardziej przerażające, bo podejrzewam, że i tak większość rzeczy zataił, albo w ogóle przeinaczył, żeby chronić Toma.  
>Bo Kurt wciąż go kocha. Nie wątpię, że jest inaczej. I ze wszystkich rzeczy, jakie Tom mu zrobił, ta jest najgorsza. Przez trzy lata gnoił go, zmuszał do uległości i znęcał się nad nim. Nie mam pewności czy tylko psychicznie. I zmusił Kurta, żeby go pokochał. W ten sposób, mimo, że nie jest tu fizycznie obecny, Tom wciąż ma nad nim władzę i wciąż się nad nim znęca. Tortura doskonała. Wieczna.<br>Kurt wierzy, że to, co mi opowiada oczernia jego, nie Toma. To on był złym chłopakiem. To on postąpił źle, bo nie zrobił tego, na co Tom miał ochotę. To on sprowokował Toma, żeby zrobił to czy tamto.  
>Kurt jest święcie przekonany, że na wszystko sobie zasłużył, a i tak jego kary nie były wystarczające.<br>Nigdy nie czułem w sobie tak silnego pragnienia zemsty.  
>Tomowi życzę, by zdychał w męczarniach. Choć nie wiem nawet jak wygląda, mężczyzna pojawia się w moich snach i drwi sobie ze mnie mówiąc. „Kto by się nim zajął, gdybyś poszedł siedzieć? Co jest dla ciebie ważniejsze – on czy zemsta?" Nie widzę jego twarzy. Widzę tylko ten ciemny płaszcz, płaszcz, na który bryzga krew, płynąca z ran po zadanych przeze mnie ciosach.<br>W mojej wyobraźni nie atakuję by nastraszyć.  
>Atakuję, żeby zabić.<br>Pewnego razu, kiedy Kurt leży w moich ramionach i odgarnia mi włosy z czoła, pyta:  
>- Blaine? Jak wiele byłbyś gotów dla mnie poświęcić?<br>Zaciskam ręce, bo niemal czuję szyję Toma pod moimi palcami, palcami, które stopniowo coraz bardziej i bardziej się wokół niej zaciskają, dopóki ciało pode mną nie stawia żadnego oporu…  
>- Wszystko, Kurt – mówię. – Wszystko.<br>Kurt uśmiecha się, bo nie ma pojęcia, co naprawdę mam na myśli. Wracamy do naszej małej gry.  
>- Kochasz mnie? – pyta.<br>- Nie – odpowiadam, bo takie są zasady, mam odpowiedzieć „Nie." Gdybym pytał ja, Kurt też musiałby zaprzeczyć. Z tym, że on naprawdę mnie nie kocha. Teraz wzdycha z ulgą w moich ramionach i zamyka oczy, czekając na sen. Zostaję sam z tym dziwnym uciskiem w klatce piersiowej i myślami tłoczącymi się w mojej biednej głowie.  
>Nie złamałem żadnych zasad, mówię sobie. Mam po prostu powiedzieć „Nie." Takie są zasady. Nikt nie powiedział, że nie mogę kłamać.<br>Nawet nie wiem, kiedy moje „Nie" przestało być szczere.

***  
>Kurt leży rozciągnięty na całej długości łóżka, a ja pieszczę jego nagie ciało. Wokół nie słychać nic prócz jego cichych jęków i mokrego dźwięki, jaki wydaje język w zetknięciu ze skórą.<br>Schodzę wargami coraz niżej i niżej, a Kurt rozkłada szeroko nogi.  
>- Blaine, och tak, nie przest…<br>_Ding-dong._  
>-…awaj.<br>Co do…?  
>Spoglądam na Kurta.<br>- Spodziewasz się kogoś? – pytam.  
>- Nie, a ty?<br>Kręcę przecząco głową.  
>- Nieważne… - mamroczę. - Ignorujmy natręta, to może sobie pójdzie.<br>Nic z tego. Osoba stojąca pod drzwiami musi mieć dużo cierpliwości, bo choć staramy się ją ignorować, ani na moment nie przestaje dzwonić. Kurt zamyka na moment oczy, po czym z cichym westchnieniem opiera się na łokciach i spogląda na mnie.  
>- Blaine. Otwórz.<br>Odrywam język od jego podbrzusza i puszczam do niego oko.  
>- Bądź ciszej to sobie pójdzie – mówię, po czym biorę w rękę jego penisa i Kurt opada z powrotem na poduszki z głośnym jękiem. - Choć nie, masz rację. Bądź głośniej, wtedy na pewno pójdzie.<br>_Ding-dong, ding-dong. _  
><em> Stuk, stuk, stuk.<em>  
>- Otwórz – mówi Kurt przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Błagam.<br>- A jak nie, to co?  
>- Jak nie, to przez następny tydzień będziesz musiał się zaprzyjaźnić ze swoją ręką, bo ode mnie orgazmu nie dostaniesz!<br>Wywracam oczami, ale widząc, że Kurt nie żartuje, schodzę z łóżka i klnąc pod nosem, zapinam spodnie. Dzwonek rozlega się ponownie.  
>- Idę, idę! – warczę.<br>Kurt z wciąż rozłożonymi nogami, uśmiecha się do mnie szeroko.  
>- Wracaj szybko – mówi puszczając do mnie oko.<br>- Nie martw się, ode mnie orgazmu nie dostaniesz – uśmiecham się perfidnie i wychodzę z pokoju, pozbawiając Kurta możliwości riposty.  
>Kiedy otwieram drzwi, przez moment mam ochotę uderzyć osobę, która stoi w moim progu, ale łagodnieję momentalnie, kiedy widzę, że to Cathy z Melanie.<br>- Blaine… - zaczyna dziewczyna.  
>- O nie… - mamroczę.<br>- Proszę! Nie mam jej z kim zostawić, a muszę iść do pracy!  
>- To ty pracujesz?<br>Cathy wzdycha ciężko.  
>- Tak, Blaine, pracuję. To jak?<br>Pocieram nerwowo powieki.  
>- Cathy, chciałbym pomóc… Ale nie bardzo mogę.<br>Dziewczyna marszczy brwi.  
>- Dlaczego?<br>Bo w sypialni czeka na mnie nagi i chętny chłopak.  
>- Mam dzisiaj nocną zmianę.<br>Cóż.  
>To akurat prawda.<br>Cathy spogląda na mnie z rozpaczą, a potem patrzy na Melanie, która uśmiecha się do mnie promiennie. Przyklękam przy niej i odwzajemniam uśmiech.  
>- I co my mamy z tobą zrobić, co?<br>Cathy wzdycha ciężko.  
>- Nie wiem, podzwonię po znajomych z collegu, może znajdę kogoś, kto…<br>Z tyłu dobiega nas chrząknięcie.  
>- J-ja się mogę nią zająć.<br>Obracam się i widzę, że Kurt - w pełni ubrany, ku mojej uldze i rozpaczy jednocześnie - wyszedł z sypialni. Uśmiecha się do Melanie, która spogląda na niego nieśmiało.  
>- My się chyba znamy, co nie piękna? – Kurt puszcza do niej oko, a ona chichocze i wtula twarz w Cathy, z którą wymieniam porozumiewawcze spojrzenia.<p>

***  
>Z pracy wracam najszybciej jak się da, bo wciąż pamiętam, że Kurt nigdy nie radził sobie z dziećmi. W drodze powrotnej próbuję się do niego dodzwonić, ale jego komórka nie odpowiada, co tylko wzmaga mój niepokój.<br>Nie wiem, co zastanę po otworzeniu drzwi, ale pełen najgorszych przeczuć, wsadzam klucz do zamka i wchodzę do ciemnego mieszkania.  
>Rozglądam się wokoło, ale nigdzie nie ma śladu po Melanie i Kurcie. W dużym pokoju leżą rozsypane zabawki, a kuchni wciąż pali się światło i to by było na tyle.<br>Jest późno, zdaję sobie sprawę.  
>Pewnie już śpią.<br>Na palcach wchodzę do sypialni i zamieram w progu.  
>Kurt leży na łóżku z książką dla dzieci położoną na brzuchu i Melanie wtuloną w swoje ciało. Obydwoje pogrążeni są w głębokim śnie, a dziewczynka wtula się w Kurta tak mocno, że w tej chwili przypomina mi misia koalę uczepionego drzewa.<br>Podchodzę do nich i ostrożnie zabieram książkę z brzucha Kurta, kładąc ją na szafce nocnej. Patrzę przez chwilę na tę niezwykłą parę i uśmiecham się do siebie. Następnie przyklękam koło łóżka i kierowany nagłym odruchem przyciskam usta do czoła Kurta, szepcząc:  
>- Kocham cię.<p>

***  
>Cathy odbiera małą dopiero nad ranem, bo obydwoje zgadzamy się, że bezsensu byłoby budzić małą w środku nocy. Kurt macha im w drzwiach, a ja tylko czekam aż zostaniemy sami.<br>Gdy drzwi się zatrzaskują, przyciskam jego usta do swoich, a on chichocze i przyciąga mnie bliżej do siebie.  
>- Za co to było? – pyta po jakiejś minucie, kiedy w końcu odrywamy się od siebie.<br>- Uwielbiam cię – szepczę tylko, a Kurt śmieje się cicho i całuje mnie w czoło, po czym idzie szykować się do pracy.  
>Nawet nie przeczuwamy, że przyszłość przyniesie coś złego.<br>Tego dnia nie mam zajęć w szkole i korzystam z tego, aby pograć na rogu jednej z nowojorskich ulic. Po kilku godzinach nieustannego grania, muszę zrezygnować, bo nie czuję już swoich palców, które dążą przybrać fioletowy kolor. Po drodze do domu mijam centrum handlowe, do którego decyduję się wstąpić, aby choć na moment się rozgrzać.  
>Chodzę bez celu przez jakieś dwadzieścia minut i zastanawiam się nad powrotem do mieszkania, kiedy nagle mój wzrok pada na niewielką kwiaciarnię.<br>Przygryzam wargę.  
>Wciąż pamiętam o umowie z Kurtem, ale mimo to, nie powstrzymuje mnie to od kupienia niesamowitego bukietu złożonego ze słoneczników i polnych kwiatów. Wiem, że Kurt jest tradycjonalistą i wolałby róże, jak każdy romantyk, ale mimo to coś pięknego jest w tych niecodziennie zestawionych ze sobą kwiatach i wiem, że każdy to doceni.<br>Wracam do mieszkania z zamiarem wstawienia bukietu do wazonu i ugotowania kolacji dla siebie i Kurta, i właśnie wkładam klucz do zamka, kiedy dostrzegam, że coś jest nie tak.  
>Drzwi są otwarte.<br>Marszczę brwi. Dałbym sobie uciąć rękę, że zamykałem.  
>Przeklinam siebie w duchu i jednocześnie modlę się, żeby jakimś cudem złodzieje nie skorzystali z okazji, po czym ostrożnie wchodzę do środka.<br>Z dużego pokoju dobiega mnie czyjś szloch. Kiedy docieram na miejsce, zamieram momentalnie, a kwiaty wypadają mi z ręki.  
>Mieszkanie faktycznie wygląda jak po włamaniu, ale zdecydowanie nie jest to dzieło złodziei. Wszędzie leżą odłamki szkła, a meble są poprzewracane. Kilka książek jest podartych na strzępy i gdzieniegdzie zauważam krew, od czego robi mi się niedobrze.<br>Pośrodku tego pobojowiska siedzi Kurt, szlochając cicho i bujając się w tył i wprzód na kanapie. Jego nadgarstki są zakrwawione, a na twarzy łzy mieszają się z kroplami krwi.  
>- Jezu Chryste.<br>Klękam przy kanapie, ale Kurt kompletnie nie zauważa mojej obecności. Dopiero kiedy go dotykam, wydaje z siebie przenikliwy wrzask i zaczyna szlochać jeszcze bardziej.  
>- C-co się stało? – pytam skamieniały.<br>Muszę powtórzyć to pytanie jeszcze pięć razy, nim Kurt w końcu unosi głowę i spogląda na mnie przekrwionymi oczami.  
>- W-wyrzucił mnie z pracy – mówi i z dźwiękiem, który przypomina wycie zranionego zwierzęcia, zrywa się z kanapy i zamyka się przede mną w sypialni.<br>Podążam za nim wzrokiem, sam niezdolny do żadnego ruchu.  
>Płatki słoneczników nasiąkają czerwoną krwią od podłogi.<p>

***  
>Mijają miesiące, a stan Kurta wciąż się nie poprawia.<br>Zachowuje się grzecznie, można powiedzieć normalnie. I wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdyby nie ataki szału, których dostaje raz na jakiś czas, robiąc wtedy podobny bałagan w mieszkaniu do tego sprzed kilku miesięcy. Udaje mi się czasem zapobiec atakom, kiedy łapię Kurta w talii i z siłą, o którą sam siebie bym nie podejrzewał, zaciągam go do sypialni, gdzie płacze i trzęsie się w moich ramionach, dopóki nie zasypia, zmęczony własną histerią.  
>Nic nie pomaga.<br>Przeprowadzamy się do nowego mieszkania, żeby Kurt zmienił trochę środowisko, ale to działa tylko przez krótki czas. Nieważne, co robię, ataki zawsze powracają, niczym jakiś upiorny bumerang.  
>Kurt nie jest zdolny do żadnej pracy, więc wkrótce zmuszony jestem zrezygnować ze studiów, żeby móc pracować na dwa etaty. Oczywiście Kurt robi mi o to awanturę, ale decyzji i tak nie zmieniam. Chcę, zapewnić mu bezpieczeństwo, tylko to się liczy.<br>Każdy pomyślałby, że jesteśmy razem, ale ani ja, ani Kurt nie wyznaliśmy sobie miłości, mimo, że doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę z własnych uczuć do niego. Wątpię, żeby mnie kochał, więc nie chcę swoimi słowami stawiać go w niewygodnym położeniu.  
>Jednak pewnego dnia nie mogę wytrzymać.<br>Po powrocie z pracy zastaję Kurta skulonego na kanapie i trzęsącego się jak osika. Kiedy pytam, co się stało, odpowiada mi trzęsącym się głosem:  
>- D-dzisiaj mieli… m-mielibyśmy z To-omem ro-rocznicę… A t-teraz n-nikt mnie już n-nie k-kocha, b-bo j-jestem bez-bezużyteczny i pow-powinieniem zde-zdechnąć.<br>Wzdycham ciężko.  
>Zbyt wiele razy przez to z nim przechodziłem.<br>Bez słowa siadam obok niego i otaczam go ramionami. Nie ma sensu teraz się odzywać, i tak mnie nie posłucha. Czekam aż nieco się uspokoi, a w końcu mówię:  
>- Wiele osób cię kocha, Kurt.<br>Chłopak tylko kręci głową, więc biorę go pod brodę i całuję krótko jego obolałe, zaczerwienione wargi.  
>- Jesteś piękny i utalentowany – mówię i chwytam jego twarz w dłonie, żeby nie mógł odwrócić wzroku. – I każdy facet oddałby wiele, żeby być z tobą.<br>Waham się przez chwilę, ale w końcu dodaję:  
>- Ja oddałbym wiele.<br>Kurt uśmiecha się przez łzy.  
>- T-tylko tak mówisz…<br>Jego głos jest już nieco stabilniejszy, więc wzdycham z ulgą.  
>- Nie, Kurt. To prawda. Gdybym miał odwagę i gdybyś się zgodził, to…<br>- To co, Blaine?  
>Biorę głęboki oddech i zbieram się na odwagę, żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy.<br>- To poślubiłbym cię w mgnieniu oka.  
>Cisza, która zapada po tych słowach wwierca mi się w czaszkę. W końcu Kurt ściąga moje ręce ze swojej twarzy i odsuwa się ode mnie.<br>- N-nie w-wiesz, o co prosisz… - szepcze do swoich kolan.  
>Klękam przed nim i biorę jego dłonie w swoje własne.<br>- Kurt… – zaczynam.  
>Zamykam oczy i całuję czubki palców Kurta, a w końcu spoglądam mu w oczy.<br>- Ko…  
>Nie dane mi jest dokończyć to zdanie. Kurt przytyka mi do ust obie dłonie i kręci głową z autentycznym przerażeniem w oczach.<br>- Błagam cię – szepcze, a gardło ściska mu się ostatniej sylabie. – N-nie mów tego… Tylko nie to…  
>Odsuwam jego dłonie od ust.<br>- Dlaczego? – pytam nieco zdezorientowany i może tylko trochę zraniony, co staram się zignorować.  
>Kurt chwyta moje ręce we własne i przyciska je sobie rozpaczliwie do warg. Po jego policzkach obficie płyną łzy, a ja jestem zbyt szokowany, żeby w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować. Więc to się dzieje kiedy łamię zasady gry? Czy naprawdę aż tak nie zasługuję na odwzajemnienie uczucia? Nie zasłużyłem sobie jeszcze przez ostatnie miesiące?<br>Kurt puszcza moje dłonie i zamiast tego bierze moją twarz w ręce, bym nie mógł odwrócić wzroku. Nigdy bym tego nie przyznał, ale w tym momencie po raz pierwszy nie boję się o niego. To on napawa mnie strachem.  
>- Bo kiedy raz to powiesz, nie będziesz mógł mi tego odebrać – mówi, a ja ledwo rozumiem go przez targające nim teraz spazmy. – Nie pozwolę ci. O-on tak zrobił… Ale tobie nie pozwolę!<br>Wybucha głośnym płaczem i teraz nie rozumiem go wcale, choć wciąż usilnie stara mi się coś przekazać. W zdezorientowaniu siadam znów przy nim i zaczynam kołysać się z nim w tył i wprzód, całując go we włosy.  
>- Cii – szepczę. – No już, Kurt. Jest dobrze. Wszystko jest dobrze.<br>Kurt trzyma się kurczowo palcami mojego swetra, a ja zaczynam rozcierać mu plecy i przyciskam usta do czubka jego głowy. Przez chwilę trwamy w tej pozycji, dopóki Kurt nie zaczyna w miarę normalnie oddychać. Wtedy odrywam wargi i odsuwając mu włosy z twarzy, biorę jego twarz w obie dłonie, tak jak on zrobił to ze mną.  
>- A co jeżeli mówię prawdę? – pytam. - I niczego ci nie odbiorę? Co jeżeli to ja nie pozwolę ci odejść?<br>Łzy wciąż lśnią na opuchniętych policzkach Kurta, a kilka z nich zatrzymało się na rzęsach, sklejając je tuż przy końcach. Kurt uśmiecha się do mnie niepewnie, a ja nagle stwierdzam, że nie ma nic piękniejszego niż uśmiech przez łzy.  
>- Kocham cię – mówię.<br>I wtedy tworzymy nową grę.  
>- Wiem – odpowiada Kurt.<p>

***  
>Kolejne tygodnie mijają spokojnie, bez żadnych incydentów. Czasem wydaje się, że z Kurtem nigdy nie działo się nic złego. Jesteśmy szczęśliwi.<br>Aż do pewnego czasu.  
>Jest zimowy wieczór, kilka dni przed Wigilią. Wracam do domu po ciężkim dniu w pracy i wszystko jest dokładnie takie, jakie być powinno. Śnieg swoim zwyczajem przykrywa ulice, mróz szczypie policzki, samochody trąbią, ludzie, co chwila wpadają na mnie bez słowa przeprosin, a może to ja wpadam na nich. Powietrze, które ucieka mi z ust zamienia się w parę, a czubki palców bolą mnie z zimna, ale nie dbam o to, ręce wpychając po prostu głębiej w kieszenie płaszcza. Uświadamiam sobie, że zostawiłem w domu rękawiczki. Dziergane, czarne, niezwykle ciepłe. Kurt dał mi je na urodziny. Bardzo je lubię.<br>Z ulgą witam nasz dom, gdzie, jak wiem, czeka na mnie Kurt z kolacją. Odrobinę dziwi mnie fakt, że w oknie salonu nie pali się światło, ale nie uznaję tego za coś nadzwyczajnego, Kurt mógł być przecież w kuchni. Jeszcze na schodach otrzepuję się ze śniegu, wiedząc jak bardzo nie lubi mokrych śladów na drewnianej podłodze. Dostawałem po głowie za każdy.  
>Wyciągam klucze, których chłód odczuwam dotkliwe mimo zziębniętych palców i wchodzę do mieszkania z uśmiechem na ustach. Zamieram.<br>Mieszkanie jest ciemne i na pozór puste.  
>Marszcząc brwi, zapalam światło w przedpokoju, ściągam buty i wieszam płaszcz przy drzwiach. Na komodzie leżą rękawiczki, które zapomniałem zabrać rano i kilka zaadresowanych do mnie listów, wyjętych ze skrzynki jeszcze wczoraj. Nie miałem czasu przejrzeć.<br>- Kurt? – rzucam ostrożnie. Bez odzewu. Wchodzę w głąb mieszkania. Zapalam światło w salonie, ale nikogo tam nie znajdę. Stół nie jest przygotowany do kolacji, a w kuchni nie ma niczego poza stertą brudnych naczyń w zlewie. Wtedy dopiero zaczynam się niepokoić.  
>Kurt nigdy nie zaniedbuje swoich obowiązków.<br>Wracam do pokoju i już mam dzwonić na jego komórkę, kiedy uświadamiam sobie, że myliłem się na początku. Dom nie jest wcale taki ciemny.  
>W łazience pali się światło.<br>Otwieram drzwi powoli, z jakiegoś powodu obawiając się tego, co zobaczę.  
>Kurt siedzi w wannie, z policzkiem opartym o jej brzeg. Palcem rysuje jakieś kształty na wodzie, nucąc coś cicho pod nosem. I nie byłoby w tym nic tak dziwnego.<br>Gdyby nie fakt, że Kurt jest w połowie ubrany, a jego skóra pomarszczona jest jak suszona śliwka.  
>Staję jak skamieniały, dokonując dalszych obserwacji.<br>Jego nagi tors jest nieco posiniały, uświadamiam sobie, że woda, w której siedzi Kurt jest lodowata. To tłumaczyło skórę. Musiał tak siedzieć od bardzo dawna.  
>Zamykam oczy.<br>- Kurt – mówię, najdelikatniej jak mogę. – Dlaczego nie odpowiedziałeś, jak cię wołałem?  
>Kurt zdaje się nie dostrzegać mojej obecności, wciąż nucąc coś cichutko.<br>Podchodzę do wanny i klękam, kładąc głowę tuż przy głowie Kurta. Przesuwam mu palcem po policzku. Dopiero to wybudza go z transu. Jego niebieskie oczy odnajdują moje.  
>- Pomóż mi – odzywa się.<br>Po chwili dociera do mnie, że mam pomóc mu wstać.  
>Chwytam go pod pachy i unoszę, uginając się pod ciężarem jego ciała, ale w końcu udaje mi się go postawić na nogi. W końcu sam jestem mokry. Sięgam po ciepły ręcznik i wycieram ostrożnie jego tors, po czym rozbieram go zupełnie do naga, z trudem ściągając z niego lepiące się do nóg spodnie i wycieram resztę ciała. Kurt dygocze. Zaciskam wargi. Jak długo siedział w tej cholernej wannie?<br>- Zostań tu – mówię, choć wiem, że nie byłby w stanie nigdzie się ruszyć. Idę do naszej sypialni i wyciągam z komody jego ulubioną, jedwabną piżamę. Kiedy wracam do łazienki, pomagam mu się w nią ubrać, jak małemu dziecku. Albo lalce, przechodzi mi przez głowę. Kurt w tej chwili nie ma w sobie zbyt wiele życia. Chcę zanieść go do łóżka, ale on kręci głową.  
>- Kanapa – mówi.<br>Biorę go na ręce. Kurt jest ode mnie wyższy, a ja sam nie jestem umięśniony, więc przez chwilę myślę, że obydwaj skończymy rozciągnięci na podłodze. Jakoś jednak udaje mi się go donieść do salonu. Ostrożnie kładę go na kanapie i sięgam po koc leżący na fotelu. Siadam obok Kurta, po czym przyciągam go do siebie, tak, żeby siedział na moich kolanach. Chłopak zamyka oczy z tułowiem wtulonym w moją klatkę piersiową. Owijam nas obu kocem.  
>Przez chwilę siedzimy w ciszy. Mój umysł nie przetwarza tego, co się właśnie wydarzyło. Jestem zbyt zmęczony, żeby płakać, zbyt zmęczony, żeby myśleć. Skupiam się tylko na masowaniu zmarzniętego ciała Kurta, który wciąż drży z zimna.<br>- Dlaczego tak długo siedziałeś w wodzie? – pytam po chwili. Gdzieś w duchu liczę jeszcze na normalną odpowiedź. – Będziesz przeziębiony.  
>Kurt milczy.<br>Wzdycham cicho i przytulam go do siebie mocniej. Nucę mimowolnie tę samą melodię, którą Kurt nucił w wannie. On tymczasem przesuwa mi palcem po szyi, potem po ustach. Przez chwilę delektuje się tym, jak nucona melodia drży mi na wargach.  
>Nagle ogarnia mnie straszna senność.<br>Już zamykam oczy, kiedy nagle wyczuwam, jakąś zmianę w Kurcie. Drżenie ustało nieco, a pięści zacisnęły się mocno na moim swetrze. Unoszę powieki.  
>- Musiałem pomyśleć – mówi.<br>Po chwili uświadamiam sobie, że to odpowiedź na moje pytanie.  
>- Ciało jest takim strasznym więzieniem, wiesz? – szepcze Kurt z twarzą przyciśniętą do mojego ramienia, przez co jego głos jest nieco zniekształcony. – Żyły związują nasze ciała niczym sznury. Tak łatwo je przerwać… Najgorsze są żebra. Pręty klatki. A za nimi jest serce. Czasem myślę, że to jakaś niewola ogromna i że gdyby tych żeber nie było…<br>- Ciii – mamroczę, byle tylko przerwać ten potok słów. Ubranie mam wilgotne, początkowo więc, nie czuję łez Kurta skapujących mi na sweter. Dopiero kiedy Kurt przekręca twarz bardziej w moją stronę, zauważam mokre ślady na jego policzkach. Chcę coś powiedzieć, zapytać dlaczego płacze, ale on mi nie pozwala. Chwyta moją twarz w dłonie z siłą, o jaką nigdy go nie podejrzewałem.  
>- Tak bardzo chciałbym cię kochać bardziej, Blaine – mówi, a po jego policzkach zaczynają spływać kolejne łzy. – Ale te żebra są zbyt mocne i nie puszczają serca…<br>Po czym znów ukrywa twarz w moim swetrze, wbijając paznokcie w materiał, aż sięgają mojej skóry. Łka.  
>Wtedy po raz pierwszy uświadamiam sobie, że Kurt jest poważnie chory, a kula w końcu pękła na dobre.<p> 


End file.
